Catalyst
by KidOtaku94
Summary: Mei is a young dancer trying to get her break & Xiang is a musician in need of hope & a little inspiration. Together they use their talents to create a spectacular work of art & romance develops because dance & music go hand in hand.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hi guys this is my first story on this account anyways. Anywho I thought I'd contribute to the HKTaiwan community :) My friend forced..err.. _encouraged_ me to upload it. I hope you all like it! It'll be a little boring in the beginning but it's gonna get good. Also, sorry for any OOCness in advance. If you see any errors that need to be fixed, PM or review because I didn't have enough time to edit. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I am Hidekaz Himaruya. I own Hetalia. -sarcasm-

* * *

An opportunity like this only comes once in a blue moon. The Taiyo Dance Company had a reputation for being difficult to get in to and only accepted the best talent to perform in their elaborate and well produced ballets. It's seldom that a young girl, fresh out of high school, would be invited to audition for the prestigious Taiyo Dance Wang was one of the exceptions. She had a passion, a desire, a need to dance. Her love of dance could only compete with her talent in the art. With amazing strength and grace, Mei dazzled anyone who saw her dance. And TDC took notice to her talent.

She sat on the wooden floor of the dance studio, slipping her pointe shoes on her small feet as a few dozen other young men and women warmed up around her. This is it. This is it. If Mei didn't get further than these judges, she could at least said she made it through the door. Immediately, the people around Mei scurried into a line around the dance studio and Mei followed suit.

The owner of Taiyo, Kiku Honda had just entered the room. He was a handsome Japanese man. Small in stature and was around 30 years old. Kiku was accompanied by an teenage Asian boy with messy hair. The boy took a seat at the piano and Kiku stood in the middle of the room. He stared at the potential Taiyo dancers, sizing them up, before smiling politely at them. "Ohayou gozamasu minasan," he greeted. "I am Honda Kiku. Shall we begin with the auditions?"

An hour and a half later, Mei was dying from boredom. She sat there and watched dozens of people audition for Mr. Honda. Mei had to admit, some of the dancers did have talent, but none had spice or passion. Mei sighed as another girl got up to dance. The girl was beautiful, with snowlike skin and hair but her expression was dull and emotionless. As the girl moved into fourth position, Mei sat back and watched whatever "show" this girl would put on. The piano began to play a swift and thundering melody. The flaxen haired girl moved her arms and legs along with the intense rhythm. Her technique was flawless, precise and when she ended the entire crowd (including Mei and Kiku) gave her a round of applause.

The girl took a seat, next to Mei and began drinking from a water bottle. "Wow. That was... amazing!" Mei complemented with a friendly smile. The girl capped her water bottle and stared icily at Mei before replied, "...Thank you." Mei was slightly taken aback by the intimidating aura the other girl had but she went on to introduce herself.

"Well... I'm Meimei Wang. You can just call me Mei!"

"Natalia Arlovskaya," she replied in a strong Slavic accent.

"Oh, that's a beautiful name. You did great up there, by the way."

"Again... thank you."

Mei smiled at Natalia once more before her name was called up by Kiku. She scurried up to the middle of the room and gave Kiku a wide grin before getting into position. Mei closed her eyes and a sweet and soft song began on the piano. She reached her arms out as she leapt across the room. The music remained pleasant as Mei began pirouette three consecutive times. She moved with fluid and natural motions, maintaining her grace through the entirety of the performance. The music ended and she completed her routine in the same position she started with. The crowd applauded Mei with the same enthusiasm they did Natalia.

"Beautiful," Kiku stated, clapping his hands and getting up from his seat. He turned towards the other hopefuls and announced, "That's it for the auditions today. I will deliberate and the results will be posted after your lunch recess. I wish you all the best of luck."

With that, the auditionees scattered out of the room. Mei skipped over to where here bags were. It was obvious that she was extremely happy with her performance. Grabbing her things, Mei rushed towards the door, hoping to catch Natalia so they could talk about her dancing style over lunch. She must have not been looking where she was going because Mei happened to bump into a certain pianist, knocking his sheet music out of his hands.

"O-oh! I'm so sorry!" Mei yelped and bent over to pick up the sheets of paper.

"No. You're fine. Let me get those." He also bent down to get the remainder of his paper. The two stood up straight and Mei handed the boy his things.

"Uh... yeah. Sorry about that," she laughed nervously.

"You're overreacting."

"What? Whatever! No I'm not. I just.." she paused for a second and her eyes bulged. "Crap! I was supposed to be finding Natalia. She's probably gone by now."

The other was looking at Mei, with an amused smirk. "Are you always this scattered brain?"

"What? No! I was just looking for this girl.. for lunch. But I think she's long gone now."

"Oh, I see." Mei nodded and the two stood in silence for a brief second.

"Well I was on my way to this deli down the street. Wanna join me?"

Mei smiled. "That's sounds great! Thanks uh... What's your name?"

"Xiang Kirkland."

"Pleased to meet you Xiang," she beamed. "I'm Mei Wang."

"The pleasure is mine. Are you ready? Don't want to be late for the admissions announcement, right?"

"Oh.. right! Lead the way, Piano Man!"

* * *

The two made their way to the deli. It resembled a diner from a movie from the 1950's. Mei took a seat in a booth and Xiang followed. "So...Xiang," she began, looking at the menu and then to him, "What do you do at the company?"

"I play in the orchestra," he responded. "I also help out with auditions from time to time."

"I can see that. And cool! What do you play?"

"Cello, piano, and a little violin. I've been trying to compose somethings, too. But they haven't been going well.."

"Ah, a jack of all trades!" Mei leaned forward with a look of concern in her eyes. "What happened? Does your work suck?"

Xiang chuckled slightly. "No. I don't think so but my boss.." he sighed. "He thinks my works need more inspiration."

"Oh I kinda see where he's coming from. Art isn't its best if you haven't got really inspired."

Xiang nodded. "I agree. Hopefully this season, I'll find that inspiration."

Mei smiled and the waitress came over to their table. "I wish the best for you."

* * *

**Translation/Explanation:**

"Ohayou gozaimasu minasan" is Japanese for "Good morning everyone."

Pointe shoes are those ballet slippers that allow one to dance en pointe. Or on the tips of their toes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Ah here we are with the second chapter of Catalyst! Thank you to those who reviewed, faved, and didn't think my work was crap! :D Reviews are encouraged because I would love to hear feedback from you guys. Also, because school is evil, I will probably be updating irregularly (1-2 weeks at the most) Sorry for any inconvenience! (and sorry for the shortness of this chapter) Thanks for reading and enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia, but I do plan on it.

* * *

"So your older brother sounds a lot like mine," Mei laughed. Mei and Xiang were leaving the deli and were making their way back to the dance company to find out the audition results. The two were talking about their childhood and family and coincidentally, they both live with their older brothers.

"Hmm? How so?" Xiang inquired.

"Old, boring. Pretty much no fun at all~"

Xiang couldn't help but to chuckle. "That is so true. But with the oldness comes experience and good advice."

Mei smiled and shrugged. "They're still old."

They continued to chat as they approached the dance company. A few young men and women were waiting outside, crying and disappointed expressions on their face. Mei saw this and became noticeably discouraged. Xiang placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a look that seemed like he said "I believe in you". Mei swallowed to get rid of a lump that formed in her throat and began walking to where the results were posted.

"Hey, I'm about to go tell Mr. Honda I'm back. Good luck," Xiang said before he and Mei parted.

* * *

She approached a sheet of paper, hanging on the wall. Surrounding this paper was a group of people with saddened faces. Mei managed to push her way through the crowd to where the sheet was located. Before taking a good look at the paper, she took a breath and closed her eyes. _'Here goes nothing…'_

She opened her eyes and her mouth went agape. The only thing printed on this sheet of paper was.

_**Taiyo Dance Company 2011 Incoming Dancers**_

_**Natalia Arlovskaya**_

_**Meimei Wang**_

_**Congratulations! See you next week for the first dance session.**_

Mei stood there for a while. Her mind did not believe what her eyes saw. This was it. This was the opportunity to make a name for her, doing what she loved. Mei didn't even acknowledge the fact that there were only two names printed on that sheet.

The Taiwanese girl was so busy gawking at the sheet; she did not notice that Natalia was standing next to her, looking at the sheet silently.

"Excellent," Natalia mumbled.

Mei became a little startled at the sudden speech. She snapped out of it and turned towards the girl. "Oh… isn't it? I can't believe we made it!"

Natalia nodded. "I think we were the best."

"Right! Hey, by the way, where did you run off to so fast?"

"Oh. I wanted to go find my older brother. But, unfortunately, he departed earlier than I expected." She sighed and paused for a moment. "He would be pleased to find out I made the cut."

"You two should celebrate," Mei suggested. "That reminds me… I need to get home! I'll see you Monday, Natalia." She smiled and waved as she walked off. Natalia nodded curtly, bidding the fellow dancer a farewell.

* * *

Xiang went back to the dance studio room to look for Kiku who wasn't there at the time. He grew bored as he waited and sat at the piano and began to play some chords.

"Xiang? Why are you here?" a voice called out to the Asian boy. He looked up and saw it was his boss and the conductor of the Taiyo Symphony Orchestra, Roderich Edelstein. Roderich was around the same height as Xiang, but older by at least a decade. He began to unbutton his jacket as he approached his pupil and employee.

"Oh… I was helping out with the dancers today," he replied.

Roderich nodded. "Oh, yes. I remember now. How did they do?"

"They all were good," Xiang commented. "But I think only a handful made the cut. I haven't seen the results yet."

"Hmm. It's just like Kiku to break these young kids' hearts," Roderich sighed and shook his head. "Speaking of, where did he run off to? We have business to attend to."

"Uh, I have no clue. I was waiting for him myself."

"I see. I think I'll try and find him. See you Monday, Xiang," Roderich said as he began to turn around and head off elsewhere. Before he could leave, Xiang stood up and shouted, "Mr. Edelstein, wait!" Roderich turned around and raised his eyebrow, impatiently. "Hmm?"

"I, uh, I have something for you," Xiang said, in almost a whisper as he fumbled through his folder of sheet music. You could tell that he was nervous. His hands were shaking slightly, his breathing grew a little uneven, and an expression of worry grew on his usually calm face. Xiang pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to Roderich.

Upon looking at the paper Xiang gave him, Roderich sighed in frustration. "Another one, Xiang?"

"Please hear me out..." Xiang began but was cut off by Roderich giving him back the paper and replying, "Xiang you are an amazing musician and composer but I do not think that this music is suited for our orchestra. Continue writing and I'll know when your work is ready to be played by us."

Xiang nodded silently as Roderich departed. He sat back down and looked at the piece of music that he spent so many weeks writing, perfecting, just to get it denied performance by the orchestra, _again_. Xiang put his all into writing music but unfortunately for him, his all wasn't good enough for his boss. He sighed and balled up the sheet of music and threw it on the ground in a sharp motion.

"Ugh… and he says Mr. Honda breaks people's hearts…" Xiang grabbed his papers and jacket and began to head out. It was an exhausting and disappointing day. All he wanted to do was lay in bed until rehearsal Monday. But first, Xiang wanted check and see if Mei made it into the company. She was a pleasant person and she brought out the extrovert in Xiang (which was hard to do). _Maybe having her around wouldn't make things so miserable and dull around here_, he thought.

He walked to the listing and hoped for the very best, for his new friend and his own sanity. His eyebrows were raised in when he saw the names. He wasn't surprised, instead, pleased and happy for the both of them. Xiang began to walk to his car so he could go home and tell his older brother about his day. The weekend would be boring as usual but Monday, however, would bring some sort of variety.

* * *

**R&R :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Pffft, I wish I owned Hetalia.

A/N: As promised, chapter 3 of Catalyst. There is more HKTaiwan in it. FINALLY! :D Ahem…thanks for reading :)

Other Notes: Emil is Iceland.

* * *

The uneventful weekend ended quickly and Mei actually found herself looking forward to Monday, which brought many promises. That morning, Mei was more than eager to wake up early to go to Taiyo. She had already changed into her dance gear and was skipping to the dance studio where the company would meet for the first time this season. Mei entered the room and her feet literally glided across the floor as she made her way to sit with her fellow dancers. They were elegant, talented, and beautiful people. People she could actually compete with. Peers and rivals. All of this was so surreal to her.

Kiku Honda, the founder of Taiyo, was already present at the studio. Mei somewhat expected him to be late, being the boss and all, but he was pretty down to earth. Kiku socialized with the dancers in his company and he even acknowledged Mei that morning, giving her a smile and friendly nod.

"Good morning, everyone!" Kiku greeted. The room fell silent as all of the dancers gave him their full attention. "I hope you all had a great weekend. I would like to start off the day by welcoming our new members. Mei and Natalia." Kiku gestured at the two as he said their names and the others cheered.

Mei involuntarily grinned and she glanced over to where Kiku had just pointed out Natalia. She was looking just as cold and calculating but every bit as pretty.

"We expect wonderful things from you two," Kiku continued, and he smiled fondly at the girls. "Well let's get to business shall we? With the beginning of the new season I would like to announce that we will be performing Giselle!"

The dancers clapped, even Mei, who was now glowing with enthusiasm. Giselle was one of her favorite ballets. Graceful, elegant, romantic; she loved every part of that ballet. As a young girl, she performed with her middle school in the ballet. She didn't make the lead role but was instead a minor dancer. This was her time to be the lead. Her time to shine.

"During the next two weeks, those who are interested in auditioning will learn the choreography for their respective parts. I hope to see you all at the auditions. Until then, ja nee," Kiku smiled politely and bowed.

Everyone in the room began to stir and Mei assumed that the company meeting was over. She stood up, stretching, and made a mental note on what she was going to do for the remainder of the day: practice dancing, talk to Xiang, and mingle with other dancers at the company. Simple enough.

"The Company will be performing Giselle," Roderich announced. He shuffled through a stack of sheet music, handing them to section leaders and the section leaders handed them to the other instrumentalists.

"The first show won't be for quite a while but we need to be prepared for auditions and rehearsals, of course," he went on. "The music for this ballet is lovely. Composed by Adolphe Adam."

Xiang took the sheet music for cello and glanced through it, and made his way back to his seat. The teen handed the music to his stand partner and best friend, Emil Steilsson, a boy around the same age as Xiang with icy white hair and pale eyes.

"Hm? Oh thanks, dude." Emil said, taking the music. Xiang always wondered why his friend talked like that but he just nodded and smiled slightly.

"I'm really excited for this season, Emil."

"Why? It's the same old boring stuff." The white haired boy murmured quietly as he flipped through the pages of music, uninterested.

"New dancers," Xiang replied simply.

"Hm…" Emil finished skimming through the paper and stared at his friend, who looked somewhat startled in response. "Do you like one?"

A flush of pink appeared on Xiang's cheeks. What the hell kind of question was that? Mei was a good girl and kinda cute but he had just met her and considered her just a friend. And as for Natalia, he and she haven't shared more than two words.

Xiang just shook his head. "No. That's preposterous."

Keeping the same expression, Emil nodded. "Ah, I get it." He turned back around and gave Roderich his attention.

Xiang did the same, sighing in the process. That was strange of Emil, to ask a question like that. Never mind, Xiang couldn't read that boy's thoughts nor could he predict what was going to come out of his mouth next. Emil was almost as strange as… Xiang shuddered mentally… Im Yong Soo.

* * *

When Mei danced, she was in her own world; blind to her surroundings. It was just her, the music, the dance floor, and…

"Noona!" someone screamed and attacked, er, hugged Mei from behind.

"Wh-what is this?" Mei yelled out, her face red from both embarrassment and anger. Her attacker let go and she turned around to see a very tall Asian boy with a sweet face and goofy hair.

Mei calmed down a bit yet irritation still emanated from her voice. "Yes?"

"Annyong! My name is Yong Soo!" he smiled at her.

"Hello…I'm Mei," she glared at him. Who was this guy?

"I saw you dancing and you are sooooo good~"

"Ah, thanks, I guess." Mei smiled slightly, appreciating the complement.

"Yes, yes, you should audition for Giselle. I'm sure you'll get the lead." Yong Soo grinned brightly, causing Mei's smile to grow too. Smiles are contagious. Yong Soo looked at Mei for a brief second before screaming out, "Ahhh! Noona you're so pretty~~~~~" He hugged her once more, "accidentally" grabbing her chest. Mei's face turned scarlet as she tried to pry herself from his grip. Unfortunately, her attempts were in vain.

* * *

Meanwhile, Xiang was walking around aimlessly after the orchestra meeting had let out. Xiang's older brother wouldn't come to pick him up for another half an hour so the teen decided to visit the dancers for a quick minute. He opened up the door to the dance studio only to find Mei being attacked by the one and only Yong Soo.

Something blazed in Xiang's eyes when he saw this. Anger, annoyance, perhaps a hint of jealousy. Whatever that feeling was, Xiang's protective instinct activated and he went into action.

Dropping everything on his person, Xiang was already halfway across the room in a blink of an eye. His legs lifted off of the ground and he soared through the air in a stance similar to one in a kung fu film. Xiang's graceful flight came to an abrupt end when his foot hit Yong Soo's face, causing the young Korean to fall on the ground.

Resuming his normal upright position, Xiang held Mei to keep her from falling with Yong Soo.

"Th-thanks." Mei said, somewhat startled and impressed at Xiang's skills.

"It's no problem. If he does anything like this again, tell me." Mei nodded and looked at the boy on the ground. "Is…is he okay?"

Xiang bent over to help the disoriented Yong Soo off of the ground. "Yeah," Xiang mumbled. "He'll be okay."

"Hyung! What was that for?" Yong Soo exclaimed, folding his arms and pouting.

"I told you to stop groping everyone."

"Tsk, I was just saying hello~"

"It didn't look like it. Touch her again and I'll make sure your face isn't the only thing I'll kick."

Yong Soo lifted his nose high in the air, seemingly unfazed by this threat. "You think you're so tough. Toughness originated in Korea~"

Xiang rolled his eyes and turned to Mei, whom he was still holding. He let go of her and she smiled, with a slight flush of her cheeks. "That was…different," she uttered.

"Yeah. Pay no mind to him."

"Hey! I'm still here!" Yong Soo yelled out at the two, waving his arms around frantically. Mei glanced at the energetic boy for a brief second before bringing her gaze back to Xiang. "Right," she replied with a nod. "So, um… I missed you last week. Sorry I left so early!"

"It's okay. I left afterwards, too," Xiang replied, giving her a slight embarrassed look.

"That makes me feel soooo much better," Mei laughed. "We should celebrate today then! My brother won't be here to pick me up for some time."

"Sounds like a plan. Ice cream?"

Mei nodded. "Most definitely!" The two then walked side by side, heading outside so they can go to get ice cream.

Yong Soo followed behind the duo and announced, "I'm coming, too~"

* * *

**Translation**

**Noona- Korean. Used by younger males to refer to older female relatives or friends. "Noona You're So Pretty" is a line in a Korean pop song called Replay by SHINee. I'm a HUGE kpop fan & I felt the intense urge to put that in there. Lol.**

**Hyung- Korean. Used by younger males to refer to older male relatives or friends.**

**Annyong- Korean. Short for annyonghaseyo, meaning "Hello".**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I obviously created Hetalia. Why draw comics when I can write fanfiction for my creation?

A/N: Thank you for all of the support! I decided to give you guys a treat and do a double update so enjoy.

* * *

"Hey, Xiang…"' Mei leaned in and whispered to her friend. Xiang turned to her and raised a curious eyebrow. "Does that kid ever shut up?" She was referring to Im Yong Soo, who was currently being a nuisance and uninvited guest on their trip to get some ice cream.

"…Unfortunately no," he looked back and glared at the boy. "We could ditch him."

"You're terrible. But…sure." Xiang smirked and held onto Mei's hand. "Hold on." She tightened her grip and looked at him with unsure eyes.

Mei looked back at Yong Soo, and before she knew it, her feet felt like they were moving by themself and the Korean boy was already about a meter behind her and Xiang. Yong Soo tried to catch up with the two but he was nowhere near as fast as Xiang. He was in the distance in no time waving his arms and screaming, "Hey! Wait up~!"

Xiang pulled Mei onto the side of a building and they pressed their backs against the brick wall. Mei was in hysterics.

"Shh…" Xiang warned. "He could hear you."

Mei bit her bottom lip and nodded silently. "Right. But that…that was just _too_ funny!"

Xiang smiled slightly. "I guess so. He deserved it. We're here, by the way."

Mei walked out from the side of the building and Xiang followed behind. She chuckled slightly upon finding out that they were hiding out right behind the ice cream place.

Inside, the ice cream shop seemed like a child's wonderland. Not only did the store sell ice cream; sweets and desserts were also served. A myriad of ice cream flavors were placed behind a glass screen and Mei scurried over to the selections and pressed her face against the glass to get a better look. Xiang followed her, amused by her childlike enthusiasm.

"What do you want, Mei?" Xiang took out his wallet and nodded at the owner, who waited behind the counter.

"Mmm~ they all look so good!" Mei looked at the ice cream, tears forming in her eyes from the joy of having so many choices. She stood up straight and told the store's owner, "Um, I'd like a vanilla cone. With sprinkles!"

"I'll take strawberry," Xiang requested. The owner nodded and proceeded to get their cones.

"So I can't wait until the Giselle auditions~" Mei remarked, looking around the shop casually.

"Hm. What part are you planning on auditioning for?"

"The Lead: Giselle!" Mei replied with a grin.

"I figured as much," Xiang replied teasingly and took the cones from the man behind the counter and gave him money in exchange. He handed Mei her ice cream, she replied with a "Xie xie ni," and the two made their way out the door.

The duo took a seat on a bench in a nearby park. The park had a serene and relaxing air to it; birds chirped happily as frogs and squirrels frolicked by a rippling stream.

"This place is so pretty. I can't believe I've never been here," Mei said. She licked at her ice cream gingerly, savoring its sweet taste, while admiring the beauty of the woodsy park.

"It's a getaway for me; like when I just wanna think or get inspiration."

"I can see why," Mei smiled slightly and her gaze met Xiang. "You should let me see some of your work sometimes."

"Wh-what? No!" Xiang retorted.

"And why not?" Mei pouted slightly, hoping maybe that would change his mind.

"I…I don't think it's good enough," he sighed, a whisper of defeat.

"Xiang, if you think your work isn't good enough, no one else will either. Stop being so hard on yourself; I'm sure it's great."

He looked up at her, in disbelief. "Really?" Mei smiled and nodded, encouragingly, in return.

"I'll let you see then. On one condition."

Mei raised an eyebrow. "What might that be?"

"You come over to my house so I can help you practice for auditions."

"You…you would do that for me?"

Xiang nodded. "Of course. That's what friends are for."

"Ahhh! Xiang! Thank you so much~!" She hugged Xiang, so hard, that their ice creams almost fell out of their hands. Xiang laughed and when Mei let go, he pet her shoulder fondly.

"It's my pleasure," a warm smile spread across his face. Mei felt a tinge of heat dance across her cheeks as she saw Xiang smile. She never actually saw him _smile_ other than a smirk or crack of the lips. He actually looked really nice.

"A-ah, right." Lost for words, Mei was actually relieved when she felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket. She opened it up with a sigh to find out that it was her older brother, Wang Yao, texting her.

"_**Text from Yao-ge: Mei, where r u? Ive been waiting a while now..." **_

"Aiyah…It's my brother," Mei said, looking at Xiang apologetically.

"Hm. I'll walk you back to the company then," he stood up and Mei did the same. The both of them finished off the remainder of their sweet treats as they walked back to their job.

* * *

Yao stood outside of Taiyo's building, arms folded and feet tapping impatiently as he waited for Mei. He was a short man; about 5'3 or 5'4, and he possessed feminine features and long straight hair styled in a ponytail and a side-swept bang. For someone of his age, he was youthful and very good looking.

Yao's face was uncharacteristically distressed. "Aiyah…what is taking her so long?" he mumbled to himself.

"Something wrong, little one?" Yao looked up to find a large blonde man dressed in a big winter jacket and scarf approaching him. Yao raised his eyebrow, skeptical of this stranger's motives. Instead of protesting, Yao just sighed. He was too worried about Mei to argue at this moment and besides, this guy didn't seem threatening at all.

"Nothing, aru," Yao replied. "Just... little sisters can be hard to deal with at times."

The tall, flaxen stranger smiled and nodded. "Ah, I have same problem with my sister."

"It's good to know I'm not the only one, aru," he sighed and looked over to the stranger. "She's such a sweet girl but lately we've been drifting apart."

"That's opposite for me and my sis. She's too…clingy," the taller man smiled sheepishly.

"Aww~ that's kind of cute, aru!"

"Da, I guess. To a certain extent," he laughed softly. "I am Ivan, by the way. Ivan Braginski." Ivan reached his hand out for Yao to shake it. Yao smiled, taking the large hand and shaking it. He was warming up to Ivan a bit.

"I'm Yao Wang."

"Ah, Jao! A nice name for nicer face, da~" Ivan grinned. Yao smiled, amused at the blatant mispronunciation of his name but it all made up for the double compliment, which cause him to blush.

"Th-thank you, Ivan," he smiled shyly. "Um, you say your sister is in the company, aru?"

Ivan nodded. "I am waiting for her now."

"I see. Do you come here often, aru?" Yao mentally scolded himself for making that sound like a cheesy come on. He really wasn't trying flirt with Ivan; truth was he _honestly_ wanted to know if that was true. Ivan, however, was oblivious to this and a smirk appeared on his face.

"Not usually. I might come more often if Jao is here~"

Yao's face grew scarlet and he swallowed a lump of spit that formed in his throat as he tried to find words. _Wow, aru_, he thought. _He's pretty blunt…_

"W-well, I'm going to be here every day, for my little sister."

"Aha, I will be seeing more of you then!" Ivan's lips curved into a jolly grin and his eyes simultaneously closed. "Is good, da?"

Yao nodded and a warm smile formed. "Very good, aru." Ivan opened his eyes and his pleasant expression turned to one of horror. Yao looked at his friend, a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"M-my sister…" Yao's eyes followed the path of Ivan's gaze to see the blonde haired girl known as Natalia, running right towards them.

"Big Brother!" Natalia yelled as she hugged Ivan tightly, clinging on to his waist like something was out to get her. Yao gave the young lady a friendly smile but in return, she glared daggers at him and then went to focus more on her brother. Taken aback, Yao's smile vanished and he stood there, watching the two siblings.

"Ah, privet, N-natalia," Ivan greeted. He squirmed in her arms and was relieved when she let go. "Your day was good, da?"

Natalia nodded. "Yes. I must tell you on our way back home!" She grabbed Ivan by his arm and began dragging him in the direction of their car. Yao was surprised by this girl's strength. She had to be at least _half_ of her older brother's weight. Yao gave a disappointed sigh at the premature departure of his new friend. He waved goodbye, giving Ivan a small smile. "I guess I'll see you later, aru."

Still being dragged along, Ivan winked at Yao. "Until tomorrow."

Yao watched Ivan and Natalia walk into the distance and turned back around to find his younger sister walking towards him with a young man.

"Yao-ge! Sorry I'm late!" Mei said, bowing. Yao's eyes fell on Xiang for a slight second; he became curious on who Xiang was and why exactly was he with his sister. Xiang noticed Yao staring and nodded politely at the older man and Yao did the same, not wanting to seem rude.

"It's fine, aru," Yao replied. "We just need to hurry up and get home…before the house burns down." He laughed softly. "Now say goodbye to your friend so we can get something to eat, aru."

"Oh, right!" Mei turned to Xiang. "Sorry. I gotta go right now."

"It's okay. You should come over to my place later this week."

"We need to get some practice in~"

Xiang nodded. "Well, my brother will be here as well."

"Right. See you later then." Mei waved "goodbye" and so did Xiang. And with that, Yao and Mei walked off, leaving Xiang alone but with a hopeful smile appearing upon his face.

* * *

I thought I'd introduce some secondary pairings. For now, you can probably assume it's going to be RoChu and onesided HongIce (from the last chapter). More drama in upcoming chapters~ I'm glad people are reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. All rights go to Himaruya-sensei.

Xiang found himself waiting around for his older brother longer than expected. He watched his co-workers leave one by one as he was left behind. The teen looked at his watch briefly before sighing internally. _Next time, I'm driving myself. _Xiang's older brother Arthur was seldom late for picking him up from work, but recently, Xiang noticed Arthur was a little more distracted and busy at work. It wasn't much of a problem to him unless it affected Arthur's health or Xiang's schedule, of course.

After a few minutes, the clean and slightly used European import that belong to Arthur came rolling up the street and Xiang began walking to it. The car stopped and Xiang got it, putting everything into the back seat and gave a glare of death to the car's driver.

Arthur was a man with distinct European features such as blonde hair and green eyes in contrast to his brother's East Asian features. Xiang hated when people stared or talked about the differences between the two (and he hated explaining the circumstances) but despite their differing looks, Xiang and Arthur were in fact brothers with a good relationship.

"Xiang! I apologize for my tardiness. I was getting ready and lost track of time…" Arthur spoke quickly but Xiang interrupted him. "It's not a problem," he said and Arthur nodded silently and began to drive out.

Xiang gazed blankly out of the window for most of the car ride but glanced at Arthur for a second and noticed something different about his brother; his blonde hair was unusually tame and the older male was dressed semi-formally in a button up and jacket. Even if Arthur was going to work, he would dress nicely but this…this was different indeed.

"Where are you headed to?" Xiang inquired.

"Oh, just a business meeting with a colleague. A spiffy look, huh?"

"Er…yeah…very _spiffy_ indeed," Xiang replied. His brother was a man who was 26 years of age but spoke like one triple his age. Arthur and Xiang were polar opposites in some cases, like how Xiang can always pick up on new trends but Arthur was at least 2 decades behind.

"Who are you going with?"

When Xiang said this, he noticed Arthur's face flush a slight hint of red. "…Francis Bonnefoy," Arthur said reluctantly.

Xiang succeeded in not letting his inner disgust and disappointment show on his face. Simply put, the Frenchman known as Francis Bonnefoy was a player. Even Xiang knew that he currently held relationships with at least four girls at the dance company _and_ the orchestra. Everyone knew of Francis' lecherous ways, everyone, in fact, except for Arthur. The two met at their job and even though they fought, Arthur and Francis shared an immediate connection. Xiang knew that eventually Francis would hurt his brother, and even though it killed him to do so, Xiang had to leave it alone so Arthur could learn for himself.

"Why him?" the Cantonese teen asked.

"That frog wanted to talk some things over regarding work. I wanted to decline but I _am_ a gentleman after all."

"I see. But it sounds more like a date to me."

Arthur's face grew even redder. "Wh-what? That's bloody preposterous! Even so, it's a Monday."

Xiang shrugged. "I've seen dates on Mondays."

"Well, it is not a date!"

"Whatever you say. Have fun." Arthur nodded and focused on driving.

The rest of the car ride was peaceful and silent for the brothers. Xiang used this opportunity to think about the day and the future. He didn't bother to tell Arthur about Mei at that moment. Arthur seemed to be a little bit focused on other things and Xiang was sure she would come up in other conversations. Then again, Xiang really didn't need permission to have a guest over. Most days, Arthur was at work during the day and as long as they didn't steal or break anything, guests were welcome.

The two's house was approaching, an old fashioned, brick "mini-mansion". It was too luxurious for both Xiang and Arthur but their father insisted on getting it for his boys. The car stopped in front of the not-so-humble abode and Xiang began to get out of the car.

"I'll be back soon. Dinner is in the oven if you need it."

Xiang nodded. He didn't need dinner. Not Arthur's anyway. It was a blessing that he had a job and cell phone to call for delivery or else Xiang would starve.

The Cantonese boy waved goodbye to the other and Arthur did the same as his car drove away.

* * *

In the kitchen of their small oriental style home, Mei stood over a pot along with her older brother Yao. As Yao carefully chopped vegetables, Mei grabbed them and put them into the dish along with some spices. The Taiwanese girl closed her eyes as she inhaled the aroma of one of her favorite dishes.

"Mm, Yao-ge~ this crab smells really good!" She exclaimed.

Yao smiled in return, cutting up the vegetables slowly. "Yes, aru. I wanted to treat you to something nice. But I didn't think that it would take you that long to leave work. I didn't want the food to burn."

"Eh, sorry about that. It won't happen again!"

"It's fine. Just be a little more hasty next time, aru." Mei nodded and the siblings continued silently with their cooking. Yao took the crab out of the pot while Mei seasoned some lo mein noodles. After all of the food was prepared and set on the dining room table, Mei prepared some drinks and she and Yao sat down.

"Looks tasty!" Mei announced before taking her chopsticks and slurping down some noodles.

Yao nodded and followed suit. He drunk some tea and began to stare involuntarily at his younger sister. His face grew troubled and Mei noticed that something seemed to be a burden to him.

"What's the matter, gege?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing, aru…" he was unaware that he was staring at Mei. "It's just…who was that young man from earlier?"

"Xiang? He's just a friend from work. He plays in the orchestra!"

"You don't like him…romantically, do you?"

Mei's face turned a hue of scarlet. "No, that's silly! What if I did?"

"You're too young to be dating anyone," Yao said simply.

"Um, I'm 17."

"Too young, aru."

Mei smacked her lips, folded her arms and pouted. "That's not fair! I'm very mature!"

Yao laughed at his sister. She was so sweet and innocent; he didn't want her being corrupted by some boy. "I'm sure you are Mei. You can date once I meet the guy, okay?"

Mei cracked an accomplished smile and unfolded her arms. "Okay. Thanks, Yao-ge~" and she resumed eating her food.

Because both of them were busy eating their food, the siblings were indulging in complete silence. The silence wasn't awkward nor rude but instead, relaxed. Until Mei broke it, of course.

"Oh, I wanted to mention that I'll be going over Xiang's house a few days out of the week."

Yao nearly spit out his tea and looked at his younger sister with a look of fear and confusion. "What?" he managed to choke out."Wh-why?"

"Auditions are coming up. He said he'll help me and in return I get to see his music. Plus it helps him practice the orchestra music."

"There is no way I am going to let you go over there, aru."

"Why?" Mei whined.

"At that age, all boys wanna do is put their things in everything, aru!"

"Don't be stupid, Yao-ge! I don't believe those are his motives."

"You can be so naïve. You barely know the boy." It was true, she only knew Xiang for a short amount of time but Yao didn't know him at all! Who was he to just assume that Xiang was like the teenage boys Yao had seen in movies. Mei had been approached by those types of boys a myriad of times to know that Xiang was _nothing_ like them.

Mei just sighed. She didn't want to argue with Yao anymore. Arguing with him was just like trying to put a square peg into a round hole, completely and utterly pointless. The two continued eating and an air animosity between them filled the air. They had disagreements like this once in a while but Mei was pissed. By keeping Mei away from Xiang, Yao was keeping Mei from her dreams. He didn't know how much this actually hurt her.

After the siblings completed their meal, Mei abruptly got up from her seat and walked away without helping put away the dishes. Yao sighed in defeat. He just stood up and took the dishes into the kitchen. It was obvious that Mei did not want to be bothered with him so Yao just let her be.

As Yao washed the dished, he wondered why is sister wanted to hang out with that boy so much. Yes, it was for work but they are teenagers, of course. Yao thought that he should give Mei a little more freedom. She was turning 18 that October. It hit him like a bag a bricks to realize that his baby sister was growing up and the argument that evening led him to the epiphany.

The Chinese man sat at the kitchen table, rubbing his temple and contemplating whether or not he wanted Mei to practice with Xiang. It hurt him to let her go but it hurt her even more to stay with him. He knew that this day would come ever since their parents died and he took responsibility for the young girl. He needed help with this decision and had no one to go to.

Yao sighed, defeated, and dug into his pocket to take out his money, car keys, and some lint. Amongst the contents of his pocket, Yao noticed something peculiar: a piece of paper. He looked at the paper and underneath a phone number, in messy cursive, read a familiar name. It said _Ivan_.

Mei was up in her room, screaming into the pillow she buried her face into. With a grunt, she tossed the pillow into the wall and looked up at the ceiling. She was trying to think of a way that she could meet with Xiang but not get in trouble with Yao. After a few minutes, a thought came into her mind. It was risky, but she needed to be with him.

* * *

A/N: I'm probably gonna add some more and repost this chapter, as well as the next chapter. Thank you for reading and for your patience!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All rights go to Hidekaz Himaruya. (You should know this by now)

A/N: Hello everyone, Kid O here with another update of _Catalyst_. Thanks to all who review, fave, and alert; it keeps me motivated to write. School will be out for me in a few weeks so that means more time to write! Also, please excuse any OOC-ness. In Iceland, in particular. I'm not used to writing him.

* * *

The next day was average. For both the orchestra and dance company, the day consisted of practice, practice, and even more practice. By the end of the day, all of the young performers were exhausted; except for Mei, of course. After practice let out, the Taiwanese girl skipped happily around the building, in contrast to the others who dragged along sluggishly. She was looking for Xiang; she _had _to talk to him.

On her mission, Mei was interrupted by Natalia, who had tapped her shoulder. Mei turned around and the fair haired Belarusian stood behind Mei with a tray in her hand.

"Oh, hey Natalia!"

"Hello, Mei." Natalia greeted with a polite nod of the head. "May I ask a favor of you?"

"Sure. Anything!" Mei beamed, she adored helping out.

"I usually fetch Mr. Honda a snack after work but for some reason my brother is here early and I cannot leave him waiting. Would you mind sending this to Mr. Honda's office?" Natalia held the tray up a little and Mei eyed the tea and Japanese treats on it.

"Um, okay. I will!" Mei smiled and took the tray out of Natalia's possession. _Xiang can wait for now_, she thought. Mei wanted to talk to her boss on a more relaxed level.

Natalia's mouth formed something that Mei assumed was a smile. "Thank you very much. I shall see you tomorrow then. Maybe we can hang in?"

Mei laughed. The Slavic teen was adorable. "Out." She corrected. "Ah, out, then" was Natalia's reply and Mei responded with a friendly nod. "I'd love to!"

"Good. I mustn't keep brother waiting any longer," Natalia said, "Good bye, Mei." Natalia waved and walked off. Mei did the same heading for Kiku's office.

* * *

"So what days did ya wanna practice, Xiang?" Emil said to his best friend. The two boys had a routine of practicing their parts together whenever they got new music. This has been a ritual of theirs since they joined the orchestra over five years ago.

Xiang made a face that indicated that he was thinking hard about it. He paused. "I don't know yet. I need to talk to Mei about it."

"The dance girl? How come?"

"I promised her I'll help her practice."

Emil's face contorted into one of disgust, irritation, or anger; maybe a combination of all three. Of all of the crazy shit he had heard come out of Xiang's mouth, this had to be the craziest. "Why? That's, like, so freaking stupid," he spat.

"I don't know," Xiang admitted with an embarrassed smile. It was true that he had offered to help the dancing prodigy and in return, Xiang would show her his music. He wouldn't tell Emil that though; even his best friend hadn't seen some of his work. But he honestly didn't know why he did it. Maybe Mei was a little like himself in some ways, except she still had that ambition burning deep within her.

"And it's not stupid, Emil," Xiang added. "In that case its stupid that we practice with each other all the time."

Emil rolled his eyes. He wasn't particularly upset that Xiang and the girl were helping each other out, he actually admired it. What really upset Emil was the fact that this random girl was stealing his best friend away from him. The Icelandic teen knew that Xiang was attracted to Mei, even if Xiang didn't admit it. _I bet she isn't all that hot_, he thought spitefully.

"Can we go?" Emil suggested. "This place is depressing me." He was eager to just drop the subject of this "Mei" girl and just go home. Xiang nodded and the two headed out.

* * *

Mei knocked softly on the door with a sign that had Japanese characters written on them. She assumed they spelt Mr. Honda's name. "Come in" was the reply from the soft spoken male from behind the door. Mei did what she was told and walked into the office, where her boss sat down at his desk.

Kiku looked up at the girl and an air of shock replaced his calm aura. "You're not Natalia," he pointed out.

"Ah, no. She had to leave early. I'm Mei Wang," Mei smiled nervously.

"I know exactly who you are," Kiku responded with a cheerful grin. His pleasant aura returned. "You can set that down." Mei walked over to Kiku's desk and set the tray down and began to walk away.

"You don't have to leave at this moment," Kiku called out and the girl stopped and walked back towards the man. She stood awkwardly beside his desk, waiting for him to say something.

She was nervous, and Kiku could sense that. "Please! Pardon my rudeness; have a seat! Drink some tea or eat some mochi." Mei pulled up a seat by his desk and sat down. She took a seat and poured herself a small cup of tea. She wasn't particularly fond of Japanese food but as she ate the mochi, Mei was reminded of a Chinese sweet she liked.

"And you are auditioning for the lead?" Kiku asked, pouring some tea for himself. Mei nodded silently.

"Ah, such talent you possess, Mei-chan!" Kiku exclaimed. "I'm sure the part will be yours."

"Thank you! That means a lot coming from you." She smiled sweetly and took a sip of her tea.

"You are equally talented as you are beautiful," Kiku remarked, causing Mei to blush somewhat. She wasn't used to complements from older guys, aside from her brother.

"That won't get you everywhere in life, however. You have to work to get what you want."

"How might I do that, Mr. Honda?" Mei inquired, eager to get business tips from her boss (who was very successful, after all).

A small smile appeared on the Japanese's face as he replied, "I know exactly how…" Mei was confused momentarily. Until she felt something cold rub against her knee and up her skirt, caressing her bare thigh. The girl was shocked to see that it was her boss. "K-kiku…? Why?"

"You have to put out to get in this business," Kiku whispered as he stood up and hovered over Mei. She felt so small at that moment, so helpless. He leaned in and forced his lips onto the girl's lips and his wet, warm tongue into her mouth. Mei began to struggle under the man and annoyed by this, Kiku held onto her wrists tightly.

Mei knew exactly where this was going. Her mind began to race of all the horrible things her own boss could do to her at this moment. She wasn't going to cry. She was going to fight. Kiku's weight was pressed against her and his eyes were closed and one of his hands had traveled down to his trousers to begin unbuttoning them. Damn. Time was of the essence so Mei had to do this while she could.

Mei bit down onto Kiku's tongue. Hard. So hard, that she could taste the saltiness of his blood in her mouth. The pain stupefied Kiku for a brief moment, he was vulnerable as he screamed out in pain and stuck out his tongue to analyze the severity of the wound. Mei seized the moment and kicked Kiku in the stomach, sending him crashing into the wall. She scrambled to get up and ran out of the room as fast as she could.

* * *

Xiang and Emil walked hand in hand around the building. They were just wasting time, laughing and joking around until Emil's brother came to pick him up. Xiang had his motorcycle so he had no need to wait around of Arthur. The two had made their way to the dance company's wing. Xiang was hoping to catch a glimpse of Mei, if she was still there. He didn't want to tell Emil. Xiang had a feeling he didn't like her.

As if on cue, Xiang saw Mei walking towards them and the teen's face brightened considerably. When she approached, Xiang noticed something was off with the girl's disposition. She seemed nervous, troubled and not bright and cheery as usual. In addition to that, her face was red and slightly damp from sweat, her hair was a mess, and her clothes looked no better. Xiang assumed she had a bad day.

"Hey, Mei!" he greeted. "You look terrible. Did something happen?"

She smiled tightly and shook her head. "No. I…I'll be alright," she lied.

"That's good." Xiang was completely oblivious. "Why are you here so late?"

"Just a favor for Mr. Honda," her voice lowered considerably and she looked away from Xiang and the mysterious white haired boy he was with.

"Hm, I see. Well, this is my best friend, Emil," Xiang said, gesturing towards the boy. "He's a cellist, too."

Emil gave Mei a faux smile and waved at her. _Damn_, he thought. _If she was this pretty on a bad day, I hate to see her on a good one. No wonder Xiang likes her._

"And this is Mei."

"_The_ Mei?" Emil questioned with a teasing smirk.

Xiang blushed slightly and averted his eyes towards the ground. "Yes. The Mei."

"It's a pleasure," Emil took the girl's hand and shook it.

"Same here! Quite a best friend you got here~"

Emil nodded and wrapped his arms around Xiang's shoulder, possessively. "Yup. He's all mine." The handsome Icelandic teen said 'all mine' with a big emphasis and he eyed her in the process. Maybe Xiang was stupid enough to believe that Mei had come back from doing just a "favor" but Emil knew.

Mei laughed, oblivious to the message Emil was sending her. "Well…I have to go soon. Xiang?" she turned towards her friend. "I'll be able to practice. But starting next week."

Xiang beamed in response, causing Mei to blush. How she loved his smile. "Great! I'll see you then."

Mei stepped back and began to walk off. She waved to the boys. "See you later, guys!" The two friends waved in return but Emil rolled his eyes.

Xiang was elated. Everything was going according to his plans. He wanted to write. He _needed_ to write. But not just any old song. Something beautiful. Something for Mei.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: -insert disclaimer here-

A/N: Thanks to all my fans out there in the world! How cool is it that I have readers from some of my favorite places? (Including Hong Kong) lol. Enjoy and keep reading!

* * *

When Xiang arrived home that evening, he noted that Arthur was absent once again. Xiang was unusually inspired lately and he had no time to worry about Arthur, or else his inspiration might be lost. Xiang reminded himself that he had to find a suitable partner for Arthur sometime soon because Bonnefoy would not do at all. He sighed and headed into the den to work on his piece.

The den was a massive room, with large windows that let the orange glow of the spring sun cascade throughout the room. Everything in this room was bright and white, even the piano that Xiang practiced on. The den was meant for a television, games, and other things to entertain guests but Arthur made it into Xiang's music room. It had everything the Cantonese boy needed regarding his musical passion: a piano, his cello, his violin, a metronome, sheet music, a vast musical library, and even a baton so Xiang can practice conducting.

Xiang grabbed some blank sheet music from a folder and a pencil and took a seat at the pure white piano. He stared at the blank piece of paper for some time, looking at it as if music was going to magically appear on the staff and it would sound like Beethoven or something. Unfortunately for Xiang, life didn't work like that; he had to work hard on this piece and nurse it like it was his baby.

He started off by drawing in the clefs, key signature, and time signature in the staves. Then he stared at the music once more. When Xiang wrote music, he usually just rushed into the process. But this time, he wanted to write for Mei; he wanted to take his time and make it perfect for her. Xiang felt himself blush.

_Gosh. I'm really trying to impress her_, he thought. _Either that or she's the most inspirational that's happened to me so far._

It was rare that Xiang gained inspiration from a person especially a girl, for that matter! The fact that Xiang wanted to compose something for his dear friend Mei was quite shocking to him. Xiang wondered what it was about Mei that gave him the compulsion to write music. She was a sweet girl with a blazing ambition inside of her. She was talented, congenial, interesting, and pretty damn attractive. A feeling of fluttering occurred in Xiang's chest as he blushed deeper.

_I don't have a crush on her…_ he convinced himself. He sighed internally. _I should start this thing!_

Xiang began to play some notes on the piano, envisioning Mei in his mind and how she made him feel. He smiled involuntarily. His fingers danced on the keys of the piano with ease, producing a splendid and calming melody. Xiang paused to scribble down the notes he just played and continued the music.

The air was resonant with the pleasing tune that was emitted from the piano. Xiang's fingers moved nimbly and naturally like he had played this song so many times it was memorized by heart. Strangely, this song was from his heart. He was slightly surprised that he could produce such a lovely song. It was playful yet peaceful; careful yet exciting; strange yet utterly beautiful. All of those things were what Mei was to Xiang.

* * *

Mei lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling after taking a nap after work. The ceiling was pure and white. White symbolized innocence; something Mei could not relate to after her encounter with Kiku. Her skin crawled when she envisioned him pressed up against her, kissing her, feeling her, and preparing to have his way with her. Mei wondered if he had done this to other girls. Maybe he did that to Natalia. Maybe he had kissed countless other young stars the way he kissed her. She shuddered.

Mei had heard of girls (and even boys) developing sexual relationships with their bosses and managers in order to advance in the business. Yes, Mei wanted the part badly, but was she willing to give up her innocence for something simple like that? Was she willing to dispose all of her values and rely on her body instead of talent for a part? Hell no. She got into Taiyo because of her talent and she was going to rely on her talent to get her far in life.

_It would be awkward to be around Mr. Honda now…_ Mei thought.

The Taiwanese dancer wondered if she should quit the company. If he tried it once, he might try it again; he might get lucky next time. Mei thought of all of the sacrifices she had made to get where she is now. She had just graduated high school and had got accepted to her dream school: Julliard. Mei heard of the auditions just a month ago and discovered that the company travels from fall to spring. That meant that if she made it into the company, she couldn't go to Julliard. Mei turned down school to dance with Taiyo and she couldn't just give up so easily.

Mei thought of Yao and how upset he was when he found out that his baby sister decided not to attend this elite college but dance with the sun. He was upset initially, but Yao grew into her greatest support system. Then her mind thought of Xiang, a new friend who meant more to her than someone she's known for years. She thought about how she had lied to him today. Should she have told him about what Kiku had done? Would he even believe her?

The girl sighed and sat up in her bed. She reached for her cell phone that was on her nightstand and clicked a button to make the dim screen come to life. Searching though her contacts, Mei stumbled across Xiang's number. She looked at it for a brief moment and hit the "call" button.

* * *

Xiang was still at the piano, writing his song for Mei. He had promised himself that he would stop after an hour to get a snack but the process lasted well into the evening. Xiang never got so into writing a piece of music before. It was beautiful, and he was sure Mei was going to like it.

The teen heard his phone ring and looked at the caller ID and blushed upon seeing it was Mei's number. He answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Xiang. You busy?" She asked. Xiang thought she sounded lovely over the phone, even if she was a little bit quiet and sounded troubled.

"No. I can make time. What's up?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to hear your voice."

Xiang's face flushed a hue of scarlet. Did he hear her correctly? "Wh-what?" he managed to choke out.

_Crap! What just came out of my mouth?_ Mei thought. "Oh! I meant a voice," she replied and laughed slightly.

Xiang calmed down a bit and laughed along. "Oh, r-right! So what's on your mind? You sound down."

Mei bit her bottom lip, contemplating whether or not she wanted to tell Xiang or not. After hearing her name called on his end of the phone several times she decided to answer.

"I…I'm thinking of quitting Taiyo."

"What? You can't do that! Why?"

"It's just a problem with someone in the company." It wasn't a lie; she just didn't give any specific details.

"Like bullying? Mei, I know you're tougher than this."

"I am! But this whole thing is a major distraction!"

"You don't seem like the type of person to let one person stop you from achieving your dreams. However, I am. If you quit, I'm quitting."

Mei's mouth went agape and she was searching for words to describe her shock, gratitude, and guilt. "Xiang? You sh-shouldn't do that for me…" she whispered.

"I could. I should. And I most definitely would."

"But you've been there for so long," she protested.

"I could use a different job."

The line was silent while Mei took all of this in. A boy she had only met recently was willing to give up his dream if she gave up on hers. This was strange; the only person who made these types of sacrifices for her was Yao-ge. It felt good that someone cared about her.

"So, Mei," Xiang began. "Are you still going to quit?"

"No," she said, her voice sounded like she was smiling (which she was doing). "We can do this thing together!"

Xiang smiled. "Good. I have to get going in a sec. Dinner calls."

"Hm, okay. But one more thing!" Xiang listened. "Xiang…do you…like me?" Mei blushed, grinned and threw her head in the pillow all at once, embarrassed that she even asked such a thing.

Did she mean as a friend or more? He assumed the latter was the safest bet because he didn't want to feel embarrassed if he confessed and she denied him or vice versa. "Why wouldn't I?"

_That's not what I meant, Mr. Oblivious!_ Mei just smiled. "I like you, too. Have a nice evening. Bye!"

"Bye-bye, Mei." The two hung up.

* * *

Mei was on a high that was difficult to come down from. She was so pleased she had Xiang as a friend, but deep down, she knew she wanted more. He was like the catalyst in a chemical reaction to her. When she was by herself, she moved at a steady pace, but Xiang pushed her to go the extra mile. In the end, like any chemical reaction, something new and beautiful is created.

Mei hopped out of bed and proceeded downstairs to the kitchen. Yao hadn't called her down for dinner yet and it was about that time. She entered the living room to see her brother snuggled up with some unknown blonde man. Yao saw her. "Oh, Mei you're up! We can head out to dinner now, aru."

"Um, yeah." Mei eyed the other man. Compared to Yao, he was beyond huge. Larger than her brother and herself, this man had a sweet smile planted on his face.

After a moment of awkward silence, Yao introduced the man to his sister, "Ah, of course. Mei, this is Ivan, aru."

Mei waved, as a courtesy. However, as the trio headed out for dinner, Mei couldn't help but to be suspicious of this man.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: We should all know by now that I am not Hidekaz Himaruya.

A/N: Another chapter of your secret addiction ;) Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope it's good. It's longer but I think I put a little too much dialogue in this chapter. Tell me what you think. Thanks again :D

* * *

The week passed by quickly and was relatively uneventful for both teens. Monday came and Mei sought the opportunity to execute her plan. With auditions approaching that next week, Mei told Yao that she would be practicing late more often. That was true, but she never told her brother that she was practicing with Xiang. If she told Yao that, the chances of her actually going over to the musician's house were zero to none.

Mei lounged around the company as she waited for Xiang to leave orchestra practice so the two could depart to his house. Mei was in such a good mood, she didn't even care that a certain Korean had attacked her with an affectionate hug.

"Meimei!" Yong Soo shouted as he tightened his hold on the girl, taking her breath away.

"Y-yong…s-soo…" she gasped.

The boy let go and smiled sweetly at her. "Have you been practicing?"

Mei nodded. "Not as much as I like to but Xiang and I are gonna help each other this week."

Yong Soo stuck out his bottom lip. "Awww! You should practice with me~"

"Maybe next time?" Mei suggested with a polite smile. "Who are you auditioning for?"

"Gisele's love interest~" Yong Soo gave Mei a grin. Mei's face paled. She knew that Gisele and Duke Albrecht shared a dance duet and kiss sometime during the ballet. Yong Soo wasn't a terrible person…she just found him repulsive for some reason.

"Um…Good luck then," she smiled tightly.

"Same to you~ I hear the competitions tough for Gisele," Yong Soo stated.

Mei's eyebrows rose from curiosity. "Really? Do you know who are gonna audition?"

"All I know of is that _really_ pretty girl: Natalia," Yong Soo muttered while blushing slightly. He paused for a minute and became a little nervous; his mouth opening and closing but no words coming out. "Sh-she's not as pretty as you, Mei!"

Mei laughed softly and placed a friendly hand on the frantic Korean's broad shoulder. "It's 'kay," she assured. "She's cute and talented. But I'm gonna get the part, of course~"

"Right!" the young man agreed while raising an encouraging fist. "I'll be cheering for ya!"

"Xie xie ni," Mei thanked. She hugged the taller boy gratefully and turned around. Xiang was in her view, walking towards her and Yong Soo. He was the same: handsome features stifled by a blank expression, thick brows, eyes like dark honey, and a tall, strong frame. As he approached them, Xiang's lips curved up slightly when he looked at Mei and his eyes intensified with hate at Yong Soo.

"Hey, Mei. Yong Soo," he greeted. The other two waved at the new person in their group. "Hey, Xiang! Guess what? I can come over today!" Mei announced, almost singing her words.

"Really?" Xiang questioned, a grin spreading across his face. Mei bit her bottom lip and nodded, a flush of light pink spread across her cheeks at Xiang's smile.

"Great. You can ride with me on my motorcycle." God, this guy was beyond cool. Musician, awesome hair, _and_ a motorcycle?

"Okay~ I'm ready now," Mei turned to Yong Soo to bid him farewell. "We can practice tomorrow, kay?"

Yong Soo grinned and nodded eagerly. "I'll be ready! Have fun, you two~"

The duo waved goodbye to Yong Soo as they headed outside to the parking lot. Xiang smirked and commented to himself. "He's not that bad anymore."

Mei heard Xiang's quiet soliloquy and looked up at him, with a confused expression. "What did you say?"

"Oh, I, um, said that Yong Soo isn't that bad anymore," Xiang explained, his face flushed from embarrassment.

"Oh? Why is that?"

Xiang's face flushed even deeper as he hesitantly replied, "He learned to keep his hands off you." Mei grinned from ear to ear as she linked arms with Xiang and lead the blushing boy to the red and gold motorcycle in the parking.

"I guess this is yours? It's the only bike out here," Mei assumed, walking over to the vehicle.

"Yep. My brother got it custom made just for me," he reached onto the side of the motorcycle and retrieved a helmet for Mei and himself. "We have a thing for cars and such."

Mei giggled slightly and rolled her eyes playfully. "Just like boys." Xiang just shrugged his shoulders. After a moment of silence and looking at the machine, Mei was baffled. "So…" she began. "How do I get on this thing?"

Xiang smiled slightly as he began to school Mei on motorcycles. "Well, first, I need to get on. You get on right behind me, stay close, and hold on tight. Oh! And don't forget your helmet."

"Just like the movies?"

He chuckled. "Just like the movies."

Xiang fastened his helmet and proceeded to get on the bike. He gripped the handles with a slight pressure and used his foot to prop up the motorcycle. Mei slid on her helmet and stared at Xiang and his bike, wondering how she should get on. It was big and she was, well, small. Mei decided she would approach the bike like it was a horse. Except this would be tough considering she never rode a horse. Mei lifted one leg over the bike's seat and onto the other side and positioned the other leg perfectly so she was straddling the bike just like Xiang was.

"Took you long enough," Xiang laughed.

Mei pouted and wrapped her arms around Xiang's body, placing the side of her face in the leathery warmth of his jacket, inhaling its fresh scent. "Hush, you. Just drive," she sighed.

Xiang nodded silently and pressed a button. That button activated the bike's engine; the sudden roar startling Mei slightly. He revved the engine a few times before looking behind him at Mei, who had pressed her face deeply into the confines of his back. "Ready?" he asked. Mei nodded quickly and shut her eyes as the cycle took off at a lightning speed.

The sudden take off caused Mei's face to press harder into Xiang's back. Not that she complained. The girl was scared shitless and Xiang was soft and he…smelled lovely. Mei kept her eyes closed for the duration of the ride and she remained attached to Xiang until the roar of the engine turned into a small purr, that is.

Refusing to open her eyes, Mei asked, "Are we here?"

"No," Xiang simply said. Mei opened her eyes lifted her head, looking around. "It's just a red light," Xiang added.

"It's not that bad, Mei."

"I know. But the motorcycle is just so fast and what if I fell off and what if…" Mei began listing off the worst case scenarios but Xiang interrupted her freak out.

"Mei, hush," he murmured and she did as she was said. Xiang laughed lowly causing Mei to scowl. "You're just as worrisome as the day we first met." Mei's face softened into a smile.

"Just hold on tight," Xiang warned.

"Bu-"

"I'm right here," he assured. Mei swallowed a lump of spit and nodded, her trust was in Xiang but she was still a little frightened. Suddenly, the bike took off from the longest red light ever and the two were off again.

Mei was definitely not expecting the bike to take off at that moment. Her fingers sunk deep into Xiang's torso and her eyes widened with surprise. Looking up at Xiang, Mei noticed his features were calm as usual. Mei took a deep breath and reassured her life was not in danger. As they rode along, Mei took the time to admire all of the sights (including Xiang).

When the bike came to another stop, Mei asked, "Another red light?"

"No," Xiang replied, taking off his helmet. "My home."

Xiang got off of the vehicle and waited as Mei did the same. She followed Xiang to the entrance of the home, taking in its beauty. The house was huge. With its colonial design and intricate architecture, Xiang's home could put a multimillion dollar mansion to shame.

And as they entered the home, Mei feasted her eyes on an interior that she had only seen in movies.

"Wow, I can't believe you live here," she breathed, idly following Xiang and looking around in admiration.

"I can't either," Xiang chuckled. He led Mei through a series of hallways until the duo reached Xiang's music room. "My dad is a wealthy businessman," he explained. "He can't be around much so he compensates by giving me and my brother all sorts of stuff."

"Ah," Mei replied, nodding and surveying the room. That was the complete opposite of her family; which consisted of her, Yao, and more recently Yao's boy toy, Ivan.

Xiang took a seat at his snow white piano and began to play some scales and exercises, to warm up. He motioned for Mei to come into the center of the room and away from the clutter so she can have more room to dance. Mei did just that and began to stretch. She bent over, stretching her thighs and hamstrings and then she proceeded to stretch out her back and arms.

"Kay, ready," Mei announced and got into position. The two looked at each other and Xiang put his hands on the keys. They gave the other a silent nod and as he began to play, she began to dance.

The song was one from a tranquil scene in the ballet. The melody that came from the piano was light and jubilant yet peaceful; something like the first dance at a wedding. Giselle, portrayed by Mei, danced a love duet with the undercover prince she fell in love with.

Xiang became fond of the particular song while playing it (he had even memorized it), and he enjoyed the choreography even more. Mei didn't have a partner for her dance, but she still performed spectacularly. Her arms and legs moved effortlessly and gracefully as the ballerina transitioned into a series of three pirouettes. Mei's legs elongated into a move he didn't even know the name to. He had to admit, Mei was great. And that body…Wait, what?

The Cantonese teen blushed deeply and shook his head, turning to pay attention to the music, and not Mei. But he noticed she wasn't dancing anymore.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked.

Ah, he was so mesmerized by the girl, he had forgotten to play. "Sorry," he said, blushing deeply. "My mind was…elsewhere."

"Oh, it's okay. I was getting a little tired. Long day," Mei explained. She walked over to Xiang and sat down next to him on the piano bench. He looked at her, confused as she looked intently at the white keys of the piano. Mei bit her bottom lip and positioned her delicate fingers on the keys and began to play. Xiang recognized it as Beethoven's Fur Elise.

"I didn't know you played," he said when she finished, shocked and breath taken.

Mei winked. "There's a lot you don't know about me~" The two laughed and Mei began to explain. "I had piano lessons when I was in middle school. That's like the only song I remember…other than Chopsticks."

"Well, I think you sounded great. If you want, I could school you in piano."

"You rule! But I have to school you in dance~"

Xiang nodded, with a tight smile. He wasn't the best dancer, but if she would dance with him, he'll do his damn best. "How about now?" Mei suggested.

"Wh-what?" That caught him off guard. "Don't you want to see my songs?"

"I can wait. I'd rather dance with you." Xiang blushed. She really wanted to dance. "O-okay," he said, giving in. "Just a warning: I suck." Again, they both laughed.

Mei got up and walked to the center of the room and with a smile, she reached out her hand to Xiang and said, "I'll go easy on ya~"

Xiang smiled and followed Mei, taking her hand. "Kay. So what's first, teacher?"

"We shall ballroom." Mei moved her body closer to Xiang's, taking his free hand and placing it on her waist. She took her other arm and wrapped it around his neck. God…she was there. So close, so warm, so soft. Xiang knew Mei felt it too; he knew she felt good to be close to him. He heard it in her voice when she whispered, "Take the lead."

A burning red flush streaked over his face. Xiang had no idea how he should have interpreted Mei's words. Did she mean in dancing or…something else? There was no denying it, Xiang liked Mei. And the possibility of her feeling the same was likely. The only way Xiang could know is if he took the lead. In something else.

Slightly parting his lips, Xiang moved closer to Mei's face, his heart was racing and his breathing trembled but his face remained calm. Mei seemed more surprised than repulsed. Actually, she kind of wanted to kiss him. So, the girl closed her eyes and leaned his as well.

The two were so close; they could feel the slight warmth of the other's breath and taste them, too. Mei's flavor was plum and Xiang's cherry. Their lips were separated by mere centimeters and the teens were dying from the anticipation of the kiss. As they inched closer to paradise, footsteps came closer and they were interrupted by the door opening and a question.

"Xiang?"

Mei and Xiang pulled away before Arthur could open the door completely and see them in that position. Even though she knew the intruder didn't see, Mei was still embarrassed. Her embarrassment faded and curiosity appeared upon seeing Xiang's brother. He was European with blonde hair and green eyes and Xiang was not. Maybe one of them was adopted?

"Hey, Arthur," Xiang greeted coolly, despite the circumstances. "This is Mei Wang. Mei, this is my brother: Arthur Kirkland."

"It's nice to meet you, sir," she said, bowing her head slightly. Arthur let out a chuckle. "I am not that old, young lady. Nice to meet you, as well." Mei smiled, too. Arthur was friendly and polite, so she concluded she liked him.

"What did you want?" Xiang asked his brother. He didn't mention that his sibling rudely interrupted a kiss that was going to happen.

"Ah, I wanted to tell you that I've returned home for the evening and I'll be in my room if you need anything."

"Right. Thanks for letting me know." Arthur nodded and headed out elsewhere. As soon as he knew his brother was long gone, Xiang turned towards Mei, grabbed her by the waist and held her tight. "Now where were we?" He leaned in closer. "Ah, yeah."

Instead of moving closer to him, Mei pulled away from Xiang, much to his surprise. "Xiang, we shouldn't."

He looked confused and a bit worried. "What? Why?"

"I need to get home."

"I could give you a ride. Let me just grab my-"

"No," she interrupted. "No, thanks. I'll take the bus. It's not that far."

"Suit yourself then…" Xiang muttered, looking down. What was up with Mei?

"I had fun though," Mei lifted his face up towards hers and smiled, causing him to smile back. "See you tomorrow?" Mei distanced herself from Xiang and walked over to the door and turned back to him. He nodded and she left out.

"See you tomorrow," he said dreamily.

Except he didn't see her tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Himaruya-sensei.**

**A/N: Sorry for delays! I've been…lazy. There is no excuse for not updating on time during the summer. Especially in my case. I'm just lazy. XD I decided to transition to supporting character's POV during these chapters. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The next day, Xiang was overly anxious to leave work and meet up with Mei to practice. He wished they could have kissed, but being so close to her was absolutely heavenly. Hopefully, they could get that close again and possibly talk about a future relationship. It was a bright and sunny afternoon, giving Xiang even more hope and even a small grin.

"Hey, Xiang!" a familiar voice yelled out, as the Cantonese teen approached the dance room.

"Yo, Yong Soo," he greeted. "Where's Mei?"

The Korean just shrugged. "She stayed to herself all day and left without saying a word."

"Really?" Yong Soo nodded in response. "Wow…I should call her when I get home then."

"Yeah. She needs to feel better for auditions next week~"

"Right. Well, thanks, dude."

The two young men departed and Xiang began to walk aimlessly around the building, hoping to see Mei. He wondered what exactly was wrong with her. From Yong Soo's description, Mei seemed distant and distracted. Xiang prayed that it wasn't from the kiss the two almost shared. He would be devastated if that were the case. That meant that she didn't like him more than a friend.

Xiang's train of thought was interrupted due to someone tapping his shoulder. He turned around, hoping it was Mei, but his excitement faded upon seeing it was only his friend Emil.

"Oh, hey," Xiang said, lacking enthusiasm. "'Sup?"

"Are ya ready?" the pale haired boy asked.

"For…?"

"For us to leave and head out to your place," Emil replied impatiently.

Ah, right. Emil had asked if he could come over this afternoon. Xiang didn't mind at all. Emil was like his brother and they had a bunch to catch up on. He laughed to himself, 'We sound like a couple of schoolgirls.' Actually, now that he thought about it, Xiang was acting like a schoolgirl.

He was head over heels in puppy love with Mei and wanted to giggle about it with his best friend. At this point, Xiang really didn't care if Emil wasn't so fond of Mei; he just wanted to talk to him about her.

"Sure, let's go," Xiang said, with a small smile. The two best friends walked outside began to head out to Xiang's house.

Xiang's room was similar to any teenage boy's bedroom. It was in disarray and was decorated to his own personal styles. Except his personal style set Xiang's room apart from other's rooms; the décor symbolized Xiang's Eastern and Western heritage. While Asian paintings and weapons were hung up on the wall, Xiang also had a lot of English music, clothes and movies. Xiang's diverse taste was something Emil always admired about his friend.

Emil sat on the bed, waiting for Xiang to come back while flipping through the other's sketch book. He had to admit, Emil was a little bit jealous of Xiang who is skilled in various specialties but those talents just added to Emil's admiration of Xiang.

Speaking of, a certain Asian teen walked back into his room with a bowl of popcorn and a six pack of soda at hand.

"Took you long enough," Emil remarked dryly, with his nose still buried in the book.

"You could have helped, y'know."

"I know." Both boys revealed a surreptitious smirk and Xiang sat down along with the snacks. Emil took a handful of the popcorn and shoved the stuff into his mouth.

"So…" Xiang began, quietly. "I think I like someone."

Emil almost choked on his popcorn. He knew Xiang for years and never ever has Xiang said he liked someone. The pale haired teen's heart nearly stopped at the thought that it might have been him. It was weird, having a secret crush on your best friend but if those feelings were returned, maybe it wouldn't be so awkward. Emil swallowed his popcorn and replied, "Tell me, Xiang."

A blush rose to Xiang's cheeks and he fiddled with his hands while looking down at them. _How cute!_ Emil thought.

"It's weird. I'm just now realizing but I've never really felt this way about anyone before."

"About who?" Emil's eyes widened with anticipation. He hoped the next word that came out of the other's mouth was "you".

A tiny smile graced Xiang's features and he looked towards Emil, whose heart nearly stopped. "Mei."

Okay, his heart literally stopped. Emil's mouth gaped open and he exhaled a silent breath. Really? Like, was he really serious? He had to pull through his heartbreak, though. With a tight and fraudulent smile Emil said, "Th-that's wonderful."

The happiness on Xiang's face increased ten-fold. "Really?" he beamed. "I'm glad you think so. We almost kissed yesterday…It was great, really." Xiang flushed even more.

Jealousy ran through Emil like it was blood. He wanted to touch Xiang's sweet lips with his own for years and this skank came in and got that close to doing what he only dreamt of. Emil knew he shouldn't be angry because his feelings were wrong and he knew he shouldn't hate Mei because Xiang liked her but he couldn't control his resentment. And that same resentment appeared on his face.

Xiang noticed. "Emil? You okay?"

Emil exhaled deeply. He was going to hate himself for this, he really was. "She's a whore, Xiang."

The concern on his friend's face transformed into one of unease. "Wh-what?"

"I said she's a whore," Emil replied, more quietly.

"That's not true!"

"It is. Remember when we saw her the other day? And she looked a mess? Yeah, she was fucking her boss."

Xiang recoiled in disgust. "Don't say such things."

"It's the truth, Xiang. Accept it."

From the tears accumulating in his eyes, Xiang was putting the pieces together but didn't want to accept the fact that she did it. _Maybe she didn't…_ thought Emil. Maybe it was just a horrible misunderstanding but he didn't want Xiang to like this girl anymore. So he had to do any and everything he could to tarnish her reputation.

"Wh-why are y-you telling me this…?"

Emil looked away from his friend's teary red eyes with shame. "Because…I love you."

"Get out."

He nodded, stood up, and grudgingly walked out of Xiang's room. Emil regretted that conversation they just shared. Rejection was a bitch, but what was even harder was making the one you love cry.

* * *

Arthur had just got off from work and was a little too tired to even think about cooking dinner. He cursed himself for not taking the car or calling up Xiang for a ride. He needed after that day at the job. It was hard working with about ninety-five percent of the blokes at the office, especially Francis. Dealing with Francis' lustful ways was thrilling when it was just between the two of them but it was extremely humiliating when Francis flirted with others. Arthur wondered if the relationship they had was even worth it.

Although he was deep in thought, something caught Arthur's attention; the smell of delicious food. Looking up, Arthur's eyes met the sign of a Chinese food restaurant. _Smells divine. I guess I could get tonight's supper from this place. _He walked in.

The restaurant wasn't exactly posh like the ones he at been to but it was still pleasant. It was petite, had an earnest and comfortable feeling to it and was modestly decorated. Walking over to the counter to make an order, Arthur heard the muffled voices of a man and girl speaking in Chinese from the back room.

Moments later, someone walked out of the other room. "Sorry, about that, aru." The person who approached Arthur was feminine in appearance but definitely a man. A man with big brown eyes and straight flowing dark hair in a low pony tail and looked better than most women. "What would you like to order this evening?" he asked.

"Hm, I'll have the large pepper steak combo with fried rice."

"Coming right up, aru!" Arthur paid for his meal and sat down as the man went to prepare the food.

Arthur sighed as he began to reflect him and Francis' relationship. It was obvious his boyfriend wasn't taking things as seriously as Arthur was. Perhaps it would be in his best interest to see other people, but whom?

"Here's your food, aru. Enjoy!" Arthur looked up and the restaurant worker had him and Xiang's Chinese takeout at hand and a warm smile on his face.

"Ah, thank you very much." The worker placed the box of food on the table and his smile faded upon inspecting Arthur's face closer. "Is something the matter? You look down, aru." His eyebrows burrowed with a sense of worry.

"Its…nothing," Arthur lied, looking at the white foam box.

"You're lying, aru." Arthur looked up and the man was sitting in the chair parallel to his with a serious look on his face. "I'm raising a teenage girl. I know when someone is troubled."

The Brit was slightly taken aback by the other's ability to see right through him so he just sighed and told the guy what was wrong. "Relationship problems."

The Chinese man's stern stare softened into a appearance of concern and motherly empathy. "I understand completely, aru. You can talk about it if you'd like."

Arthur's mouth opened so he could reject the offer but he closed it. The man in front of him seemed trustworthy and caring; Arthur could pour out his soul out to this stranger.

"My boyfriend doesn't appear to comprehend the definition of monogamy," Arthur mumbled.

"Leave him."

"I plan to," a smile appeared on his face.

Both men laughed and when the laughter settled, a thoughtful look appeared on the Asian man's face. "We have completely different problems, aru. Your boyfriend strays away and mine always stays. It's getting a little weird."

"Leave him," Arthur suggested with a smirk.

The Asian looked up and looked the other dead in his magnificent emerald eyes and with the same kind of smirk, he responded, "I plan to."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Watashi no Hetalia ja arimasen.**

**A/N: Tenth chapter already? I'd like to thank my awesome readers for being so damn awesome~ You guys are awesome! :D**

* * *

Guilt hit Mei dead in the face as she entered the Company for the Giselle auditions. There, at the piano, she saw Xiang sitting down and conversing with Kiku, Roderich, and a few others. She had absolutely no idea that he was going to be the pianist for the auditions. Usually, this would be a good thing but Mei avoided Xiang all last week after the kiss they almost shared. It was a silly reason to avoid him like the plague but the near kiss had shaken Mei up so much, that she worried that she would lose focus for the auditions. So, Mei decided to just dodge Xiang while she practiced her butt off.

It never occurred to Mei that Xiang would be upset or hurt by her actions but when she saw the look on his face, she knew it did. Xiang just happened to glance her way and his expression revealed an array of emotions; gloom, confusion, maybe even discontent. Whatever it was, it caused Mei to feel like absolute crap. She smiled and waved slightly at him, but Xiang's face never changed so Mei decided to just hang with the other dancers and stretch. If Xiang wanted to talk to her, he would have.

As Mei sat on the ground and began to stretch her hamstrings, she looked at all of the other dancers who were trying out for the same part as she. All of them were just as talented, ambitious and beautiful; why was she different? Why should she get the role of the life time? And why would she diss a wonderful boy like Xiang for something that was so hard to attain? Mei sighed and ceased her stretching. She crossed her legs and looked up to see Natalia standing over her.

"Oh! N-natalia! You scared me…hey," Mei smiled weakly.

"Sorry." Natalia took a seat next to the Taiwanese girl. "Something the matter? You look indigo."

Mei chuckled a bit. "You mean blue?"

Natalia seemed confused but she just shrugged her shoulders. "Da, I guess. Either way, you seem upset."

Mei opened her mouth and hesitated before telling Natalia the truth. "I…I feel as if I betrayed a friend because of the whole dance thing."

"Care to elaborate?"

"I ditched Xiang last week so I could prepare for this…I really think he's upset at me."

Natalia nodded as she took in the information. "He should not be, though. The audition is something very important to you. He should be understanding."

"That's what I thought, too. But…it was pretty rude of me." Mei sighed loudly and sank in her seat.

"Perhaps, but if you explain the circumstances, he will act friendlier."

A genuine grin appeared on Mei's face. "Xie xie, Natalia. I'll do that…" Mei was about to stand up and talk about the situation to Xiang but Kiku appeared in the middle of the room. She sighed. "…not now."

The auditions had just begun and Mei figured out the hard way that waiting her turn would be a tedious job to do. The first audition was for the part of the Duke, and then those auditioning for Hilarion, Myrtha, the Wilis, and other characters followed. It was bad that Giselle rwas the last character being auditioned for, but it was worse that Mei was the last name called (due to her surname).

When Mei's name was called, she walked front and center at an achingly slow pace. It seemed as if everything was moving in slow motion for her; her steps, her heartbeat, her breathing, even her blinking. Mei was front and center in front of everyone in her company and Kiku and Xiang. Whatever happened to private auditions? She closed her eyes, assumed her starting position, and inhaled deeply.

The high and melodic notes of the piano cued Mei to begin her dance. Mei's movements were slow and fluid and graceful; her arms reached out and above in a single elegant motion as she tip toed around the floor. Mei lifted her arms and stretched her leg out in front of her, showing off the girl's unbelievable flexibility and agile strength. After that move, the music began to speed up; nearing its peak and Mei performed a series of pirouettes around her dance floor. The music slowed down once more and with poise, Mei resumed her spot in the center of the room and assumed a gentle and regal pose.

The crowd roared with applause. With a grin, Mei took her seat and watched as Kiku made some announcements. His face still made her stomach churn.

"Good job, everyone. The auditions were a success," the Japanese man said. "All performed exceptionally today. However, the judging panel and I must deliberate. So, the results will not be posted until next week."

Everyone in the company groaned but Kiku chuckled. "But this means a week's paid vacation." The company cheered. "Enjoy your vacation. See you next week!"

With everyone leaving so suddenly, Mei sought out the opportunity to speak with Xiang in privacy. She saw him packing up his sheet music and rushed over to the piano to greet him.

"Hey, Xiang!"

The young man looked up and his facial expression fell, sending a surge of heartbreak through her heart. "Oh, Mei…Hey…"

"So, I wanted to talk about these last few days," Mei started but was interrupted by Xiang speaking over her.

"No, no. It's fine. I…would rather not talk to you about this right now."

"Wh-what?"

"Yeah, sorry. Maybe another time?"

Mei nodded silently, biting down on her bottom lip so the pain could pause the tears. When Xiang left and she was sure no one was around, Mei cupped her delicate face with her hands and cried. How could it end up like this?

* * *

Yao thought a certain British man would be just another random customer, but Arthur became one of Yao's beloved regulars and friends. Arthur was like Yao in so many ways. They both retained traditional ideals, they loved tea, and they both loved to gossip. Some days, the men engaged in all three of those things. Yao also thought Arthur was a charming and handsome gentleman. But then again, everyone did.

Yao brought out a teapot, two cups, and cookies for him and his friend. He set down the stuff and took a seat right across from the blonde.

"How was work, aru?"

Arthur sighed. "I swear that idiot Alfred will make me lose my job one day."

Yao chuckled and bit into the cookie. "Mm…" He swallowed. "Well, you _are_ rich. Why do you need a job anyway?"

"I lived with a silver spoon in my mouth for all these years; I want to live a normal life."

Yao nodded, understandingly. "I get where you're coming from, aru. It's good that your brother is working on his independence, too."

"Right. I am so proud of him," Arthur grinned and sipped some of the tea. "So, I heard that Francis hooked up with Gilbert in the boss's office."

Yao's eyes widened and he placed his hand over his mouth, hiding the shock. "Oh my…" he murmured. "I though Gilbert was dating that conductor man, aru!"

"Yes, he is. And Roderich was seeing Elizaveta on the side."

"Too much drama, aru." Yao shook his head and laughed. Arthur nodded in agreement and laughed along with his petite friend. They were so wrapped up in amusement, neither of the men notice the restaurant's door opening.

"What is this?" a booming voice inquired, shaking the two's glee. The friends stopped laughing and looked over to see a large blonde man dressed in a heavy winter coat. Ivan.

"Well…?"

"Ivan!" Yao stood up with a smile and walked over to him. "Why are you here, aru?"

"I don't need a reason to see my lovely boyfriend, da?" Yao nodded silently in agreement. "Who is that?"

"Oh, that is Arthur. He's a friend, aru." Ivan looked over at Arthur, who was nursing his tea. Arthur noticed someone's stare burying into his skin and he looked up to see Ivan. "Ah…'Ello," the Englishman greeted with a nod. Ivan just ignored him and turned back to Yao.

"Is this why you won't spend time with me?" The Russian's gaze quickly fell on Arthur and back to his lover.

"What? No! I told you I've been tired lately."

"But still…"

"But still nothing, aru!" The little Chinaman stomped his foot and balled his fist, causing both Arthur and Ivan to stare at him, in surprise. "I am so sick and tired of you treating me like I'm your…your pet or something!"

"I…" Ivan's mouth opened but the words failed to come out.

"You, shut the fuck up, aru. I'm not your property, Ivan. You don't have to watch over me 24/7."

"Do…do I really now?"

Yao folded his arms and nodded. "In that case I'm…" Ivan tried to apologize and give the smaller man a hug but Yao interrupted him and pushed Ivan away.

"Don't touch me, aru."

"Jao, I promise I won't do it again. I'll give you all the freedom you need!" Ivan said, pleadingly. His eyes seemed desperate.

"I'm sure you won't. Because I'm…" Yao swallowed hard. "I'm through with you Ivan."

"What?" the large blonde breathed. Arthur looked just as surprised as Ivan.

"You heard me, aru."

"So…I see it ends like this." Ivan looked at the floor; he couldn't stomach looking his ex in the eyes.

"Yeah, I guess so."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: What's up, homies? Himaruya da Troll King is right hurr…Making fics. Jk, I don't own Hetalia.

**A/N**: It's sad to say this but Catalyst will be ending in about five chapters. Thank you for all of the support and feedback.

* * *

Mei just knew Xiang was pissed off at her. He didn't call or text and when she tried to get in contact with him, Xiang never got back with her. Throughout the week, Mei just stayed in her room all day and thought about Xiang. The girl was shocked that she could get so depressed over someone ignoring her but Xiang was different. He gave her a feeling she couldn't explain.

Although it was hard, Mei needed to cope in a way that didn't involve her isolating herself and crying. So, when Yong Soo asked Mei to go out to lunch that Saturday, she couldn't decline.

"Thank you for hanging out today," Mei said, sipping some iced tea.

"It's my pleasure! I love spending time with pretty girls~"

Mei giggled slightly. "Idiot." And then she frowned. Hanging out with Yong Soo was a good way to forget about things with Xiang, but it wasn't the cure. The Korean boy noticed the melancholy on his friend's face.

"Something wrong, Meimei? You seem kinda down."

"Hm? Oh, it's nothing! Please don't worry about me."

The atmosphere between the two teens suddenly became serious. "Is it because of Xiang?"

Mei stared at Yong Soo. He saw right through her façade; there was no use in trying to lie to him so she nodded silently.

"Why don't you do something about it?"

"What can I do?... I mean, he won't even look at me…" Mei stared pensively at her iced tea, whose cup was coated with icy condensation.

Yong Soo squinted his eyes and placed his hand over his mouth, in deep thought. "You could…trick him!"

Mei played with the ice in her cup using a straw and looked back up at the other. "I'd feel so terrible doing that."

"But you love him, right?"

Mei blushed deeply. "Yes…yes, I do love him. But I would never lie to him."

"It's not lying. You could, like, trick him to talk to you!"

Mei smiled, loosening up to the idea. "What did you have in mind?"

With a grin, Yong Soo pulled out his little cell phone and shook it playfully.

* * *

The door knocked and Xiang knew it was Yong Soo. The Korean called earlier that day and insisted on coming over to visit. Xiang didn't mind, though. He was pretty lonely without Emil or Mei. He had Arthur but his elder brother was always busy with work. Yong Soo had grown into a decent friend. Although, Xiang wouldn't admit that he enjoyed Yong Soo's company.

When Xiang opened the door, he opened his mouth to say hello to Yong Soo but he noticed the other boy was accompanied by someone else.

"Mei?"

Mei was about to open her mouth to speak but Yong Soo interrupted. "Yeah, da-ze! She was hanging out with me, too. I hope you don't mind her coming over."

Xiang sighed. It was obvious that he didn't want to see Mei at the time, but he didn't want to be rude so Xiang decided to allow her to stay. "Yeah, I don't mind. Come in." The young man moved aside to allow his guests in and the duo walked into the home.

"You have a cool house!" the Korean boy commented, awestruck.

"Er, thanks…" Xiang shut the door and proceeded to lead Mei and Yong Soo to the game room. It was awkwardly silent, aside from Yong Soo gawking at Xiang's home and the Cantonese boy repeatedly thanking his friend. When the Asian trio reached their destination, Yong Soo announced, "I have to go to the bathroom!"

"Make a right. It's at the end of the hall."

Yong Soo nodded and headed to the bathroom, leaving Xiang and Mei alone on the couch. The two teens sat in silence until Xiang stood up and took something off a nearby shelf, a gaming console. Mei looked on and saw that the other was setting it up. When he was finished, Xiang took a seat back on the couch, sitting a considerable distance away from Mei.

"Me and Yong Soo were going to play table hockey," Xiang said out of the blue. "But now that you're here, we're gonna play video games. Is that okay?"

Mei nodded in approval. "Yup! What games do you have?"

"Mortal Kombat, Tekken, Devil May Cry, Marvel vs Capcom, Dead or Alive, Resident Evil. Just to name a few."

"I see you're a fan of fighting and gore games? I'll take pleasure in kicking your butt~"

Xiang chuckled. "I'd like to see you try." Mei laughed as well but soon the laughter grew into intense silence. Mei knew she had to confront Xiang about last week's happenings and Yong Soo wasn't going to hide out in the bathroom forever.

"X-xiang?" she called out timidly. "We need to talk."

"We need to talk." Possibly the four worst words a female could say to a male. And Xiang knew this.

"He sure is taking a long time in there," Xiang mumbled to himself.

"Don't try to avoid this!" Mei shouted out.

"What am I avoiding?"

"Me…you're avoiding why you've been avoiding me."

Xiang rolled his eyes and snorted angrily through his nostrils. "Well, isn't the pot calling the kettle black."

"What?" Mei said in a small whisper.

"You avoided me first, Mei."

A wave of self-hatred washed over the Taiwanese girl. It was true: she had started the whole avoiding game with Xiang. And even worse, she did it because of how close they got and how being with him might have affected her performance at the audition. How selfish was that? Maybe it was best if Mei just told him up front. Maybe the situation would have turned out better for the both of them. But could she stand seeing the pain that her confession would have caused Xiang?

"I know…and I'm terribly sorry," Mei said after a while.

"I figured as much. But won't you tell me why?"

Mei inhaled sharply. The truth would come out sooner or later. And putting this mess off any longer would just destroy their relationship.

"...Because…of that kiss we almost shared." She looked up at Xiang with miserable eyes when she uttered the news.

Xiang's face remained the same; cold, emotionless eyes and tight lips.

"It's not like I didn't want it," Mei went onto explain. "It seemed wonderful. But it was such a distraction. I thought if I distanced myself from you, it wouldn't interfere with the audition."

Again, Xiang said nothing but a look of sadness registered on the boy's caramel eyes. "I…kind of figured that was the problem. You know I shouldn't forgive you for this…"

Mei nodded an obedient little puppy. "I understand if you don't."

"Well…" Xiang looked away for a moment in thought and turned back to Mei with a small smile. "I love you too much to hold a grudge."

"Oh, Xiang!" The girl leaned over to the other and embraced him in a loving hug. "I love you, too! Please…let's never have anything like this happen again."

Xiang smiled as he rubbed Mei's back. "It won't. All I want to do is be happy with you." He paused and his face turned a hue of red. "And…m-maybe give a relationship a try."

Mei pulled back from the hug with a smirk. "I'm down for that."

"Let's kiss on it."

The young couple closed their eyes and leaned in closer for a kiss. Mei wrapped her arms around Xiang and the Cantonese teen tightened his hold. As they got closer, the two of them remembered the familiar sensation of the other's lips so near theirs. It was an intimate joy.

Unfortunately, before the lover's lips met, a certain Korean barged into the room. "Hey, Xiang! Did you know your toilet doubles as a water fountain?"

With their bodies still close, Mei and Xiang pulled their faces away from each other before looking at Yong Soo and laughing hysterically at their friend's cluelessness.

* * *

Natalia tenderly patted the back of her dear older brother. Ivan had recently broken up with his boyfriend Yao but the poor man hadn't left his bed ever since the incident. Ivan's youngest sister knew something was wrong with her brother. Not because he was cooped up in his room all day crying, but because by now Ivan would have told Natalia to get lost by now.

"It is alright, brother," Natalia murmured. "Just have a drink. Everything will get better." The pale beauty held up a bottle of Smirnoff that Ivan took from her and began to drink.

"I wish it was that easy," the large man said in between swigs of alcohol. The bottle was done within a minute and Ivan looked at the thing angrily before throwing it against the wall in front of his bed. Glass shattered everywhere and neither of the Slavic siblings flinched.

Natalia sighed and shook her head. Her brother was a mess and all because of that little Chinese man. The girl had never liked Yao from the start; she just knew he'd cause trouble. And now look at her poor brother. She needed to get revenge on Yao for the pain she caused Ivan. But the Russian wouldn't appreciate that at all. Maybe instead of hurting Yao directly, she could cause damage another way.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: I found it pointless to put a disclaimer here. We all know Himaruya made Hetalia. (This is redundant).

**A/N**: I thought this chapter failed butts. But then again, I am my own worst critic so I'd like the reader's opinion. Thank you for all reviews, faves, and alerts. It means so much!

* * *

Everyone at Taiyo was anxious when Monday arrived. Monday was the day that the results of the Giselle auditions would be announced. After the announcement, cast members were to rehearse for the next few months until the debut of the ballet in December.

As Mei walked along side Xiang and Yong Soo in the corridors of the building, she was reminded of her entrance audition. People grinning and some crying and some with blasé expressions; it was all so familiar. The most vivid scene was Mei walking to that paper hanging on the wall. Last time, she went through it alone, but now she was in the company of her two best friends.

"Da-ze! I got the part!" Yong Soo cheered upon looking at the paper. The other two shot the Korean a congratulatory smile. After a while, Mei's smiled dissolved and she looked at the ground.

"Do I really wanna see the results?" A sad smile appeared on her face and she squeezed her boyfriend's hand. Xiang squeezed right back with a grin. "I think you really do."

Mei turned to Xiang, confused but looked up at the paper and her mouth gaped open. Yong Soo grinned and gave the Taiwanese girl a pat on the back. "Congrats, Meimei."

"Wow…" Mei gasped. "I…I made it. I got the role."

"You deserve it, dear."

"It's so hard to imagine. And wow," Mei began, looking closer at the list. "Natalia is my understudy. I can't believe I beat her."

"Well it's obvious who the best dancer in the company is~" Yong Soo commented.

"Best dancer? More like easiest!" a female voice said from behind them. The trio turned around to see a girl in the company named Joy and a small group of other girls. Joy was a young woman who'd been in the company for years. She was a few years older than Mei and had lightly tanned skin, hazel eyes, and light brown hair she wore in a chignon. Mei didn't talk to the girl much because Joy was catty and quite unpleasant to everyone. So why would that girl even mention Mei?

"What does that mean, _Joe_?" Yong Soo called out to the antagonist, causing Joy to wrinkle her nose.

She scoffed. "I'm sure you and Yoyo Ma over there know exactly what talking about. You are _really_ close to her. Am I right?"

"You're right," Mei shot back. "But that doesn't mean anything! And anyway, who my friends are is none of your business so why don't you and your enchanted trees go and throw up or something."

The mean girl seemed appalled and opened her mouth to speak but Mei cut her off. "Actually…don't throw up. Go eat a sandwich, grow some boobs, and then talk to me, Joy."

Xiang, Yong Soo, and a few passer byers snickered. Joy, unable to make a comeback, stomped away angrily with her crew. Mei folded her arms with a triumphant smirk.

"WOW! You are so cool!" Yong Soo cried out happily.

"Yeah," Xiang chuckled. "You're badass. But what was that girl even talking about?"

Mei shrugged. "No clue. But, hey. Let's not let her get us down. How about we go out and celebrate!"

The two boys grinned at their friend's happiness. They linked arms with the girl and trotted out of the building to the nearest restaurant with big grins.

* * *

The trio found their way to the deli that was right by the company. As Mei sat down with the two guys, she was once again reminded of the beginning. When she first started out at the company, she and Xiang went to this deli. Actually, it was the day of the auditions and when she first met Xiang. Looking back, she never would have guessed that she would love that boy this much.

After the group made their orders, the three of them engaged in private conversations that involved Mei yelling at Yong Soo and the lovely couple complimenting each other immensely. They didn't notice when a female approached the table.

"Hey," the girl said. Everyone looked up and there stood Lauren, another girl from the company. "Congrats on the part, Mei."

Mei beamed. "Ah, thanks. I tried."

"For a first year, you were pretty good."

"Yeah, again thanks," Mei looked away, slightly embarrassed. "Didn't you audition for the lead?"

"Yeah…oh, well…" Lauren sighed and ran a hand through her curly blonde locks. "May the best woman win, right?" Mei nodded.

"Maybe next time I'll get the lead," the girl smiled. "Anyway, I wanted to ask you some questions."

"Sure."

"What did you do? To, y'know, get the part?"

"Practice hard as hell," Mei laughed and the lean blonde laughed as well. "That's not what I meant. I mean, with Kiku."

"Eh?"

"You did sleep with him right?" Mei looked beyond confused. Where on earth would Lauren hear that type of stuff? True, she was forced into a situation with Kiku but nothing happened and if something went down, who would even know about it?

"N-No!" Mei reassured the other dancer, who shot the Taiwanese teen a strange look.

"Okay, then," Lauren said. "There is a rumor going around…I guess I shouldn't believe those things. Well, bye you guys."

Mei and the other's bid the dancer farewell and Mei turned back to the table only to lay eyes on Xiang's hurt face. God, just when things were getting better.

"Mei. Is it true?"

"No!" she cried back. "It's not. I don't even know where this mess came from!"

"Yeah," Yong Soo added. "They're just starting stuff because Mei got the part."

Xiang looked down and tried to register everything he had just witnessed. Two girls had come up to him and his friends saying something that Emil said about Mei. Maybe it was just some sick coincidence. Or maybe wasn't who Xiang thought she was.

"I don't know what to believe anymore…"

"Believe me, Xiang!"

He looked up at Mei with pained eyes. "You hurt me before. Why should I believe you?"

"I love you," Mei sobbed. "Why would you believe some random girls than your own girlfriend?"

She had a point. Joy and Lauren were just some chicks who had little credibility and Yong Soo was right, they could have been jealous. But why would Emil accuse Mei of sleeping with Kiku? Xiang believed his ex-best friend way more than the other two dancers. And Mei had let him down once before. Xiang's heart wasn't in the condition to endure this much pain this soon.

"I have to go," Xiang said darkly. He got up and left the deli without hesitation, leaving Mei and Yong Soo shocked.

"Mei…" Yong Soo exhaled. Yong looked over at the girl who was steady wiping tears from her eyes.

"I don't know who started this mess. I don't know why. But I plan on getting Xiang back. I swear!"

* * *

As Arthur sat in the posh living room of a certain Frenchman's home, he quietly sipped a cup of tea until said Frenchman returned from the kitchen. With a sigh, the Brit sat the cup on the table in front of him and looked around in the room. It brought so many memories of a failed relationship but strong friendship. As much as Arthur didn't want to break it off, he felt he had to.

Suddenly, Francis entered the room with a platter of pastries and took a seat in the chair across from Arthur.

"I have returned. Sorry for keeping you waiting!" Francis apologized.

"It's fine," Arthur mumbled, reaching for Francis' world famous sweets.

"Is something the matter, ma chère? You know you can tell me anything."

"It's just…" the spiky haired blonde sighed. "I think we should see other people."

Francis was not bothered at all by Arthur's declaration. "Why do you think this?"

"Why?" Arthur scoffed joylessly. "You're dating the whole damn town!"

An amused chuckle escaped the Frenchman's throat. "People are like clothes, Angleterre."

Arthur wrinkled his nose in annoyance at the nickname Francis had given him but he was more confused at the simile the Frenchman had spoken. The Brit had no choice but to allow Francis to finish his thought.

"Like clothes, people are different and beautiful in their own way." He smirked and flipped his wavy blond hair behind his shoulders. "But clothes cannot fit everyone, no? So the shopper must keep searching until they find the perfect ensemble."

Arthur sighed, frustrated. "May I ask what your point may be?"

"I was getting there, ma chère~" Francis chuckled. "I can never find the perfect fit in a partner, so I try on everyone. Honhonhon~"

"You disgust me, you frog."

Francis continued to laugh but stopped at took a thoughtful look at Arthur. "Tell me something: have you completed that perfect ensemble?"

"Yes…I have."

Francis grinned. "Be with them, then."

Could Yao be that "missing article of clothing" Francis was blabbing on about? The man was crazy but the story seemed wise. Francis was obviously not a perfect fit for the Brit but Yao definitely was. As soon as Arthur left this place, he was going over to Yao's home and hopefully start something with the man. He needed the Chinese man like he needed air. And Arthur was not going to keep his feelings under wraps.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for irrelevant characters and this lame plot.**

**A/N: I'm considering making a sequel or companion piece to this story. But instead of focusing on Mei and Xiang, it would be about Yao and Arthur. What do you think?**

* * *

The next two weeks proved to be hard for Mei. For one, she rehearsed for hours every day for the ballet. Secondly, she hadn't spoken to Xiang since that day in the deli. And last, the harassment from the other dancers did not cease, actually it got worse. Mei was subject to all sorts of abuse from being laughed at and ridiculed by her own peers to being shoved around and having her belongings stolen from her. While the ladies in her company were acting like immature pre-teen girls, the men did not hesitate to ask Mei for sexual favors, furthering her humiliation.

It was scary. Not having Xiang around to talk to or comfort her while the teen endured this type of drama. It seemed as if she had no friends. Not even Natalia stepped up and supported the poor girl. Fortunately for Mei, Yong Soo helped her out during this time. And not only because he was obligated to as her dance partner, he wanted to and he turned into a reliable friend.

That evening, Mei was lounging around the company after practice, waiting for Yao to pick her up. It was pretty quiet; she assumed everyone just left the building. The girl sighed. She was absolutely dying of boredom so the Taiwanese teen trudged to the backstage area to have a look around.

Because Mei was the lead in Taiyo's upcoming ballet, she was given her own personal dressing room and she had been using the thing pretty frequently. It was a good perk! Especially because she could have her own privacy and not deal with the drama that her fellow dancers were instigating. Her dressing room was a solemn place for Mei. She could relax and refresh her mind before and after a hard day's work and she could just…escape.

Mei thought nothing when she unlocked the door and turned on the lights to her dressing room. The lights surrounding her mirrors created an illuminating glow that radiated throughout the entirety of the room. Usually, Mei would see some novelties from home like her stuffed tiger and photo of her and Yao, but when Mei peered into the room, she knew someone was in there.

Everything. Everything in her drawers and closet was scattered across the floor. She looked to the left with a silent gasp and saw that her favorite stuffed tiger was literally ripped to shreds. The poor cotton feline didn't stand a chance. Looking to the right, all of her ballet outfits were on the floor, ripped _and _destroyed by some kind of substance which Mei assumed was all of her lotions and perfumes. The most devastating sight, though, was when she looked on her table and saw the precious photo of her, her brother, and her parents…smashed. The one thing she cherished was smashed to bits because of a rumor and petty jealousy.

It didn't even matter that the word "whore" was written in lipstick on her mirror.

Mei bent down and began to pick up the remains of her little tiger, piece by piece and threw it into the trash. She proceeded to pick up the glass shards from the picture frame and threw them away, as well. When the last shard fell into the trash bin, Mei wiped the tears from her wet cheeks and sniffled softly. This was exactly the response her harassers wanted but Mei didn't care. The only question she had was "Why?"

* * *

In the orchestra room, an array of emotions overcame Xiang; anxiety, happiness and something that he hadn't felt in a while…hope. During the last two weeks, Xiang was working hard on his part for the ballet and composing his own original piece. Luckily for him, Roderich had enough time in his schedule to see the boy about his music and Xiang was elated.

The Asian teen sat all by his lonesome as he waited for Roderich to arrive. And when the conductor did arrive, Xiang stood up and greeted the other with a handshake.

"Hello there, Xiang. Can we make this quick? I have other engagements to attend to." The Austrian male ran a hand through his slick brunette hair and took a seat. He looked tired and annoyed. Xiang didn't blame him, as this was Roderich's umpteenth time looking at Xiang's music.

"Of course," Xiang sat down next to the man and handed him a black folder. "I've worked hard on it."

"I'm sure." Roderich opened up the folder and scanned the music that was written in it, humming the notes to himself. This mad Xiang even more anxious. The folder, the humming, it was just like the other times Xiang had come forward with his music. It was a routine that he had grown used to and the fact that he was in the same situation once more did not settle Xiang's unease.

Slowly, Roderich's handsome features softened, giving the teen a spark of hope. "Wow…" he exhaled, closing the folder and handing it to the cellist. "This…this is lovely."

"Thank you," Xiang said, trying to contain his joy.

"I always knew you were capable of writing something of this caliber. All you needed to do was hone in- oh…?" The Austrian stopped midsentence to pick up a piece of sheet music that was on the floor. "And what is this? 'Of Plum Blossoms.'" Roderich eyed the paper.

"Oh. That's just something I wrote..." Xiang explained. It was the song that he had written for Mei. He never even got a chance to play it for her before all the drama occurred. Xiang would probably be embarrassed that someone was reading it but now, he couldn't care less.

Xiang watched his boss look over the music and noticed a widening of the eyes. The Asian teen's eyes widened as well but in apprehension. "Something wrong?" he inquired.

"Xiang…? May I be honest with you?" Xiang nodded in response, his anxiety apparent. "This is so much more beautiful than the first song."

The younger man's mouth widened into a small letter O. "Really…?" Frankly, Xiang thought his boss's comment was weird to say the least. But who was he to question Roderich's opinion? The man was a musical genius, after all.

"Ja! Both are wonderful but this possesses a light and pleasant air that the other one doesn't give. The first one was dark. May I ask what inspired them?"

Xiang swallowed spit and hesitated for a moment. "A…a girl," he whispered.

"Both?" Roderich probed with raised eyebrows.

The teenager nodded. "I wrote 'Of Plum Blossoms' when I loved her. And 'Deceit's Dance' when she broke my heart."

"Ah…" Roderich murmured. "You write better when you're in love."

"Excuse me?"

"Both are splendid pieces but the love inspired one is better. To be honest, pieces inspired by hate can be unpleasant no matter how perfect every note is written."

"I see…"

"How about this: I'll take both pieces of music and consider them for an upcoming concert."

Xiang's face lit up like a birthday candle when he heard this news. "Really? Sounds amazing!"

Roderich nodded and smiled softly. "You have a talent," he commented. "I'll get back to you with the details of the concert once they have been finalized." Xiang agreed and with that, both men nodded and Roderich departed while Xiang gathered his belongings while basking in the glory of his lifelong accomplishment.

After all of his hard work, finally…finally Xiang would get a chance for his music to shine. It's funny, though, how Roderich preferred the song written about Xiang's love for Mei. Strangely enough, Xiang liked it too; he liked the song and being in love with the girl. Although he felt that she had betrayed him, deep down Xiang wanted to make amends with his beloved. He wanted to show her how his intense love for her made his dreams come true. But would she even talk to him after he so rudely dismissed her?

* * *

Almost weekly, a sinful fumble of flesh united Natalia and Kiku. It was their thing. It was their routine. And Natalia felt it was her only way to stardom. She didn't love the man, though. Although, she wouldn't admit it, the Belarusian enjoyed her nights with her boss. It disgusted her at times but she could not control her bodily urges.

Kiku felt exactly the same. Natalia was there to get the job done and when she was all used up, he would cast her aside and play with the next new shiny toy. Unfortunately for Kiku, the pretty Taiwanese Barbie doll he had his eye on wouldn't come cheap.

The two laid in bed in deep silence. Kiku got up and buttoned up his shirt while Natalia stayed indecent under the tainted sheets.

"Did you hear about Mei?" she asked casually.

The Japanese man's ears perked up. "What about her?"

"She was getting harassed by some girls because of some nasty rumors going around."

"…how nasty?"

"The worst," Natalia sighed. "I feel so bad for her."

"What exactly have people said?"

"Oh…she slept around with a bunch of guys."

"Is that so…?" Natalia nodded in response. Really, now? When Kiku tried to get Mei to lay with him, she kicked his ass but now he's hearing all of this other stuff about the girl. Could it be true? Or is it fiction?

"Do you believe them?" Natalia prodded.

"I…I'll have to go into further investigation. But I have absolutely no reason not to. I'll probably kick her out. " _That's what she had coming…sleeping with those other guys and not me. How dare she? _Kiku inwardly told himself.

Natalia's orbs literally popped out of her skull. "Really?" The man nodded. "Wow…" Natalia tried her best to look saddened but when Kiku turned his back to pull up his trousers, the pale haired girl couldn't help but to smirk. Her plan was falling right into place.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: You wish Hetalia belonged to me.**

**A/N: Catalyst is almost complete! Thank you for all of the support and sorry for the delay. School and stuff…you know how it is. **

Mei's day at the dance company seemed better than most days. She and the other dancers practiced together and amongst themselves, perfecting their art. No one said a word to Mei and Mei didn't hear her name accompanied by some foul word. To any victim of bullying, this would be a godsend. However, to Mei, the sudden calm around her seemed strange, ominous even.

The girl put on her jacket as she prepared herself to leave from another day of hard work. It was the middle of summer and the weather was unusually cool. Mei was a pretty superstitious girl (she got this from Yao) so her suspicious view on the seemingly good day was furthered by the drab forecast.

As Mei gathered her belongings and began to leave for the day, she was stopped by an unexpected visitor to her dressing room. She looked at the hand that touched her shoulder ever so gently and followed the pasty hand up to the covered arm and looked at the calm face that stared into her eyes.

"Kiku," she said.

"Mei-chan, can we talk for a moment?"

Mei hesitated. The last time she was alone with her boss, the Japanese man tried to do the horizontal tango with her. And his motives to Mei were a little clear by the way he touched her shoulder. She jerked her shoulder from underneath Kiku's hand and shot him a glare.

"Sure… but I have to leave in a minute."

"It'll only take a minute. I promise."

Mei nodded and took a quick glance behind her to see if her glass soda bottle was still on her table. She couldn't be too careful around Kiku anymore.

"I have heard quite a few rumors about you this week, Mei-chan."

Mei raised an eyebrow. "Yes, and…?" she didn't mean for her words to come out with a nasty attitude, they just did. And plus, Mei didn't want to be bothered with Kiku at all.

"The rumors were regarding some…sexual escapades. I know what you do is your personal business but when it puts the company's reputation on the line, I have to address it."

"But Mr. Honda! Those rumors aren't true!" Mei interjected.

"…Do you have any proof? I have claims from quite a few company members."

"N-no…" Mei admitted with a defeated sigh. "But what makes their claims more valid than mine?"

"Similar stories from a lot of alibis," Kiku explained. That made sense. If everyone heard the same rumors then all of it would seem true, but in actuality the whole thing was a big misunderstanding. And of course, Kiku would believe everyone else. Life was so unfair.

"So…?" Mei prodded, wanting him to go on but not wanting to hear the words she knew were coming next.

"So, we have to let you go."

Mei literally felt her heart break. A potpourri of emotions roused in Mei's soul but she could not describe or show how she was feeling at this moment. The girl's mouth gaped only slightly but other than that, her face remained exactly the same.

"A-are you serious?" She asked. She knew the answer. Yes. Not only was Kiku a serious man, not capable of making a good joke, this was not a funny joke at all!

Kiku nodded slowly. "I'm sorry, Mei-chan. The rumors surrounding you were not a good reflection of the Taiyo Dance Company. So, I hope you understand."

"Yes, I do," Mei replied with a slight nod. "But one question: who will be the lead now?"

"Natalia-san. She is your understudy after all." Again, Mei nodded. This time she was silent and ignorant of the fact that her own "friend" and understudy was actually the one who caused this situation. After a moment of silence, Kiku said, "You have a week to move out," and he walked away.

The Taiwanese girl sighed and began to gather her small things. "It was fun while it lasted." She grabbed a bag and stood in the doorway looking at her posh dressing room. "There go my dreams," she murmured sadly before turning the light out and closing the door with a soft thud.

She silently wiped her tears away and rushed out the door of the place that did not accept her nor believe her. Mei wasn't looking where she was going and accidentally bumped into someone. "Ump! Sorry!" Mei exclaimed, keeping her head low and wiping her tears away with the back of her hand.

"Mei…?"

She looked up and met the violet gave of Xiang's best friend, Emil. "E-emil?" Mei shrunk. She seemed even more ashamed of her melancholy because of Emil's sudden appearance before her. The girl knew she had to suck it up but pretending to stay strong in front of her lost love's best friend caused Mei to break down even more.

Emil, shocked and confused, patted Mei's quivering shoulder lowering his voice to sooth her. "What's wrong?"

Through a mess of tears and snot, Mei lifted her head and stared at Emil with reddened eyes cause by tears of agony. She sniffled softly and Emil rubbed her shoulder gently as the doe-eyed girl began to tell her story.

"…I-I got kicked out of the c-company," she said, bottom lip trembling. Emil's mouth parted into a small "O" shape. He was not expecting that one. "Why?" he asked her, trying not to prod too much.

Mei lifted her head and her face contorted as if she smelled something foul. "Rumors. They said that I was sleeping with my boss." Her usually sweet and pleasant voice was replaced with one of resent and bitterness.

"Ah…" That was all Emil could utter. Especially considering he was the one who first spoke those virulent words. At that moment in time, when he confessed his love to Xiang, everything he said felt right. Now, however, he felt dirty and evil for saying those lies about Mei. And now her future was jeopardized because of his petty envy. Emil may have not been the worst person in the world, but he did have a soul.

"Mei?" She looked up at him with her wide and wet eyes. "I think I should be completely honest with you. I was the one who started the rumor about you"

In an instant, Mei's face grew red with anger as she began to punch the Icelandic teen relentlessly. He tried to hold her back, quietly protesting and asking her to stop but she would not cease the beating. How dare he spread dirty lies about her? How dare he blemish her reputation and ruin her future? And how dare he see her suffer everyday without feeling a hint of guilt?

Through tears and rage, Emil managed to grab the girl's fists, stopping her violent punches. "Mei…cut it out!" he yelled. She looked at him, mentally impaling his heart with black daggers. "If you stop trying to kill me, will you listen to my story?"

"Why should I?" Her words bit him.

"I know it won't make much of a difference now but…at least you can understand why I'm a dumbass."

Mei sighed and nodded silently. Her body became relaxed and Emil took this as a sign to let her hands go. "I loved Xiang." His words were soft and slow. Mei's face grew surprised. "I thought I did, anyway," Emil continued. "He liked you so much and I was so jealous that…I told him you slept with Kiku."

"Why?" Mei breathed. "Why would you do that?"

"Lust made me a fool," he admitted. "I remember seeing you come out of Kiku's office one day. That's why I drew the conclusion that if Xiang thought you were a whore, he would come to me…"

Staring blankly ahead, as if she was trying to erase a memory, Mei robotically said, "He tried to rape me. Kiku tried to rape me."

Emil was not prepared for the words that came out of Mei's mouth. He felt stupid and even more heartless than before. Usually cool, calm, and collected, Emil began to stutter, trying to find the words to express his regret.

"Mei, I…I…"

"You didn't know," She finished with a sigh. "It doesn't matter much now. Xiang doesn't want to be bothered with me…I guess I'll see you later. Thanks for being honest." The Taiwanese girl lowered her head sadly and maneuvered herself around the other and started to walk off.

"Wait…" Emil said, grabbing onto her wrist, without even turning around. "I know for a fact that he still loves you."

Mei didn't bother looking at him. Her words came out soft instead of harsh like she intended. "How do you know that?"

"Xiang and I…we haven't had a civil conversation since I told him that lie," Emil began. "And..and whenever we do talk, its mostly about how much he misses you."

"Really?" the girl asked and the Icelandic boy nodded in response. "He really cares about you, Mei."

Mei yanked her wrist from his grip with her unknowing strength, much to the surprise of Emil. Despite her strength, when Mei faced Emil, her expression remained solemn. "If he really cares, why is he acting this way?" she inquired softly.

"Xiang can be really stupid." That statement made Mei smile slightly. "I'm serious! He's probably just confused on the whole ordeal and has no clue how to handle these rumors so he just distanced himself."

Mei thought for a second. It sounded like Xiang; he was a quiet boy who rarely spoke to anyone about his feelings. The only people whom he spoke to were Mei and Emil and as of now, Xiang wasn't on good terms with either of them. _Yeah…he must be confused…and hurt_, Mei thought.

She looked up at Emil. "How do you think I can win him back?"

"Tell him the truth," the fair haired boy advised. "I'll do my part as well."

Mei beamed. "Xie xie, Emil." She patted the boy's shoulder and as he opened his mouth to say something, Mei dashed off wearing a huge goofy grin, leaving Emil in the dust.

"…How rude," he murmured, amusement on his face, before walking off.

* * *

Mei ran home as fast as she could. The girl had no time to wait on the bus so she opted into putting her dancer's legs into work. The talk that she had with Emil inspired her to go after Xiang and ask for his love one more time and hopefully, he would give it to her. First, she would go home, eat, and then primp to make herself presentable for Xiang. Then, she would go over to Xiang's house and hopefully everything would be perfect. Hopefully.

Within minutes, Mei approached her and Yao's humble abode and she when reached the door, Mei fumbled in her pocket and hurriedly retrieved her keys and opened the door. She kicked off her shoes and sprinted to the kitchen to where she presumed Yao would be.

"Yao-ge! I'm going out to−" Mei paused mid-sentence and could not prepare herself for the shock that sat at the kitchen table.

"Arthur?"


End file.
